My Journey to You
by Lurida
Summary: Blaine's relationship with his husband Kurt is on the rocks and he doesn't even seem to notice. When their marriage is about to collapse, help comes in the most unexpected way.
1. Now take a look at me now

**Guys, I screwed up. Like big times. How the hell does one manage to delete a story? I shouldn't be allowed to touch technology (very often I call someone when I actually want to text them, etc.). I hope you don't mind if I reupload it... Gosh, this is embarrassing...  
**

**The first time I uploaded it, I did it in one day to celebrate my writing anniversary. Now I was thinking of daily updates as it's a bit more proper on this website.**

**Just want to warn you that this story is very angsty (*cough* happy *cough* ending *cough*) and some chapters will have warnings right in the beginning. If you feel sad over the story, come and cuddle with me!**

**Chapter names are from the lyrics of Against All Odds by Phil Collins.**

**And huge thanks to my friend framby who helped me to improve many scenes in this fic. I owe you, dude! **

**P.s. I apologise to those who started reading this story but was cut off in the middle due to my clumsiness. x**

**P.p.s. The story has 11 chapters and is 30k words long.**

* * *

It all began as an ordinary day in the Anderson-Hummel residence when an alarm sounded through the house, waking up both Blaine – a successful lawyer in his father's company – and his husband Kurt, who was known in the fashion world as a man, whose designs were extravagant but still possible to wear in public, not only on the runway.

As he heard the steps somewhere in the distance, Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was Friday so he couldn't sleep in no matter how much he wanted to, his head still feeling fuzzy after some heavy drinking with his co-workers the day before. Standing up he wondered if his husband had woken up already. He wasn't sure because ordinary days meant Blaine sleeping in the guest room.

The answer to his unspoken question came as he heard steps in the distance and after a knock the door opened to reveal Kurt in his stylish pyjamas, which Blaine failed to understand as nobody but him got to see those pieces of clothing and he didn't give a damn. If he was being honest, he actually preferred it when Kurt slept naked and he could wake up at the feeling of his husband's soft skin. Well, once in a while when he got a permission to sleep in their bedroom.

"I just wanted to make sure you are awake," Kurt said and left without a second glance.

Blaine sighed as the tone could mean only one thing – Kurt was still pissed for no apparent reason as the lawyer did nothing wrong, as far as he was concerned. It's not like Kurt controlled his life anyway and he was allowed to spend some time with other people as well, especially after a long day at work, when all he needed was some cold beer in a loud bar. He may have had one too many drinks but Kurt had no right to be angry about it.

Not quite ready to face the designer just yet, Blaine went to the bathroom and got ready for the day before entering the kitchen to find Kurt having toast with tea. He wasn't surprised to see that there was no food waiting for him even though his husband must have known that he wouldn't have time to prepare anything for himself before heading to work.

"Morning," Blaine greeted the man doing his best to pretend that there was no tension between the two of them. "It's good you didn't make anything for me because I don't think my stomach would be able to deal with food right now."

Kurt made no sound of acknowledgment, just continued sipping his drink while reading an email on his phone.

"Any interesting plans for today?" he tried again.

Nothing again.

Blaine glared at him. "Are you seriously giving me a silent treatment? Wow, how original of you," he rolled his eyes and went to pour a glass of water so he could swallow some pain killers for his headache that was growing stronger with each passing minute. "You know, I think it would be fair if you let me know what I did wrong this time. I'm not a fucking psychic and I can't read your mind. And I definitely can't be responsible for your mood swings when you are on your period even though I have no idea how you have one given that you are supposed to be a man."

More silence followed his words and Blaine knew that it would be useless to continue speaking to the man. After six long years of marriage and seven of living together he had enough experience to know that it would take a few days for Kurt to finally talk to him.

"You know what, sweetheart? Fuck you," Blaine whispered with a fake smile and left the apartment after gathering stuff he needed for work.

He was hangover, his head was aching and now he was headed to the office to work on the case where he had to defend a businessman he despised. And as if it wasn't enough, his husband decided it would be a perfect time to freak out over nothing.

"I hate my life," the lawyer muttered under his breath as he was crossing a street and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, a sharp pain shooting through his whole body.

Soon a small crowd gathered around him as most people rushed to go to work and only a few decided to spend a few minutes of their lives watching some stranger on the ground after being hit by a car. He heard someone shouting about an ambulance and spent a few moments to test his limbs to find out that nothing was broken.

"No need for an ambulance," Blaine said and stood up, legs a bit shaky but overall fine. "I may have some bruises but there's no real damage."

With that he lifted his bag and turned to walk away when the driver stopped him.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," he said and it was obvious that he was scared shitless. "I'll pay for your treatment, just, please, don't sue me."

Blaine gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm a lawyer and I could do that very easily, but I'm having an awful day and I don't want to make someone else's worse. Consider yourself lucky. Um, so, you should go before I change your mind."

The young man gaped at him, not daring to believe what had just happened. "Sure, yes, I'm leaving. Right away, sir. Yes."

The lawyer shook his head a little and walked away. The fall made his stomach even more unsettled and he wished he was already in his office, sitting steadily in front of his computer.

Soon Blaine's wish became reality and not long after that he was bored out of his mind. The day was slowly dragging, even more slowly than normally as it was Friday and he could sense the weekend in the air. Of course, he would have to go home where he would have to face his hostile husband and he had to prepare for the trial on Monday but it still felt nice to know that he wouldn't need to go to the office for two full days if he had a saying in the matter.

After his work at the office was finished Blaine got ready to leave and while in the elevator, he considered his options. First, he could just go home and ignore Kurt, which would be easy as the other man was already ignoring him. It didn't sound tempting though. The other option was to figure out what he had done and apologise for it. The curly haired man was almost positive that it was about him getting drunk but he wasn't sure as he couldn't remember how he got home.

The elevator door opened the moment Blaine came up with a plan – he would buy a present for Kurt (not flowers as the designer didn't see why someone would like to keep a thing that would be slowly dying before their eyes, and not candies as he was too worried about his body no matter how many times Blaine complimented him, at least some time ago) and then he would go home and apologise for something that Kurt had no right to be angry about. In his mind, he was being the bigger man.

The only problem was finding a perfect present for the man. Jewellery and all sorts of accessories were something that Kurt loved a lot but Blaine just happened to be a person who never got it right when it came to brooches, scarves, cufflinks, and those other little things that his husband couldn't live without. It would definitely be his easiest way towards forgiveness but if he didn't get it right, it would lead to Kurt scolding him for not knowing his spouse well enough. And Blaine knew without a doubt that he couldn't choose a right accessory even if his life depended on it. Hence, jewellery was off the list.

Kurt's love for red wine was pretty well known among his friends and relatives but it didn't seem to fit the situation. Such beverage was meant for dates and they hadn't been on a date for… forever. Actually, Blaine couldn't remember the last time they did something romantic. The closest they had to the date was when they ran into each other during Blaine's lunch break and ate in a fast food restaurant. It was almost a year ago.

With wine no longer in his mind, Blaine left the building and started walking down the street slowly, looking around at different shops hoping for inspiration. Buying perfume was as difficult as jewellery. Anything food related would make Kurt even angrier. Clothes were never an option. The man already had a new phone. A trip would be nice but neither had time to leave for longer than a day or two. Overall, Kurt was difficult to buy for.

When the short man was about to give up hope of finding something that may get him back into Kurt's good books, a dusty window caught his eye.

It was one of those small shops that either had everything or nothing, depending on what you were looking for. It was perfect for people who were wandering around not sure what they needed but a waste of time for the others. It was also the kind of shop that had a funny smell that nobody could identify.

A silent sound of a bell announced to whomever that a desperate man walked into the shop and Blaine let the door close itself behind him. He looked around the place and having not noticed a shop assistant, started walking and looking at various things, wiping dusts from most of them when he carefully examined a few more interesting items in his hands.

"You don't want this," a deep voice came from behind and startled Blaine dropped a glass snow globe with some castle in it.

The souvenir shattered and its content spread on the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry. I'll pay for it," Blaine offered quikcly even though it wasn't entirely his fault.

"No need. Nothing lasts forever and it was time for this little fellow to go. It's sad though; it held many memories."

Blaine stood there dumbfounded and took a closer look at the man, who continued talking something about memories and what importance they held in people's lives but the lawyer didn't pay attention to ay of that. He was more curious about the man.

It was an old man, maybe already in his sixties. Part of his wrinkled skin was hidden by a long white beard and short but equally light moustache. He was bald but it definitely suited the man, who, judging by his appearance, clothes and a strong accent, must have been of Asian descent.

"–man?" Blaine barely registered that he was asked to participate in the conversation.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch it," he said smiling apologetically.

"It's quite alright, quite alright, young man," the man responded. "I just wanted to know if there was something in particular that you were looking for. I know everything I have here so it would take less of your precious time if you could tell me what you needed."

Blaine offered a weak shrug. "I have no idea. I'm looking for something for my spouse. Something that would say 'I didn't do anything wrong but I'm going to apologise anyway just to make you happy.' Do you have anything that would say this?"

The man smiled widely at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I know a perfect gift for your husband, young man. But first I'd like you to spend a couple of minutes to try to figure it out by yourself. That is, if you are willing to spend your time putting some thought into it."

"I don't mind it but you already said you know what I need so maybe you could just show it to me? I've been thinking a lot and I couldn't come up with anything on my own. He's just really difficult… I mean, he has everything."

The man nodded slowly, showing that he understood but despite Blaine's reluctance to look around, gestured towards the shelves. "Look around and you may find something he is missing in his life."

With a hope to get what he needed the lawyer decided to pretend to consider a few items until the shop assistant was satisfied with his effort and then buy whatever he suggested. So he stepped further into the shop and looked at several items before pointing at a music box that was placed next to an old but still working clock that also showed a date, thirteenth of May in that particular moment. Seeing the date made Blaine feel that he had forgotten something but he quickly got rid of those thoughts.

"He loves music," Blaine said and reached for the box.

"No," the man said, the smile never leaving his face.

"How about this vase?"

"No."

"This mirror?"

"No."

"Maybe this?"

"No."

"That?"

"No."

"These spices smell nice and he likes cooking so maybe–"

"No."

"Is this a human finger in that jar?"

"No."

"How about these candles?"

"No."

Blaine was getting irritated. He was pointing out everything that Kurt could use in some way or another but nothing pleased the other man. After almost fifteen minutes of a constant 'no' he couldn't do it anymore.

"I give up," he said after the man rejected his idea of getting Kurt one of the books that were resting in the corner. "Are you going to tell me what that perfect gift that you told me about is?"

"Yes," the man finally changed his answer.

"And?" the lawyer asked with anticipation because he really wanted to get rid of this task he created for himself.

The old man grabbed his left hand and with one swift motion, way too fast for someone as old as he was, Blaine's hand was ringless. Before the lawyer could protest, the man placed his wedding ring into his pocket and spoke.

"You said the person you are buying for has everything. But there is one thing he needs – his husband."

"I'm his husband and he has me. I don't understand how you stealing my ring can be a good present for him. Just give it back and I won't sue you for robbery."

"You will give your man a gift he needs and one day you will thank me. Not in so many words but your happiness will be enough for me," the man ignored Blaine's ultimatum. "Now before you leave, remember, follow your instincts."

"What do you–" the young man began but he couldn't finish as he felt a hand on his shoulder and then wind started blowing right into his face.

Blaine closed his eyes to prevent the dust from getting into them and turned around so that the wind would be hitting his back. As he turned, everything went still and the lawyer opened his eyes.

He was no longer in the shop.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Yeah, sure, it's a new fashion," the man giggled and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry to break our foreplay but I needed to tell you that I increased my prices. You know, with inflation and all…"

"Prices?"

"Yes. I started charging forty bucks per hour for casual sex and if you want some kinky stuff it will cost extra for you. Though, don't worry about the foreplay because I won't charge you extra for that. So, I think you should decide what you want before we proceed."


	2. There's just an empty space

**Internet in this hotel is horrible but luckily I can update :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Warnings: prostitution and light smut**

* * *

To say that Blaine was shocked would be an understatement of the year. As his eyes got used to the sunlight, he took in his surroundings and came to the conclusion that the man must have drugged him because there was no way he was in the shop one second and on the stairs of Dalton the next one.

Having had no previous experience with drugs or hallucinations, the lawyer tried not to lose his mind as he observed the place. He was sure his mind travelled to his former school and he could have sworn he had just seen Thad. Blaine shook his head, trying to get out of the dreamy state.

When people talked about illegal substances, he always imagined that everything would feel like being wasted just with a bit less sense of reality. However, it all seemed to actually exist. He could hear students chatting excitedly about something, he could feel people bumping into him and a few actually smiled their greetings at him. Looking around Blaine noticed his old friend David and against his better judgement, followed him to find out what was going on, even if it was all just a trick of his mind.

"David?" he tried to speak and found out his voice sounded normally. "What's going on?"

His fellow Warbler looked at him confused. "What do you mean? We are getting ready for the impromptu performance in the senior commons. Don't tell me you forgot, Blaine!"

Blaine decided to play along with his imagination. "Which song are we singing?" he asked timidly.

"It's 'Teenage Dream' and you know it damn well as you've been bugging us for a long time to sing it," David said and looked at him with worry. "Are you feeling alright? I could tell the council that you can't perform if you aren't; everyone would understand."

The lawyer was about to respond that he did feel rather ill but then he decided to go with the flow and see where his imagination would take him. "I'm fine. We should get going if we don't' want to be late."

They reached the room just in time to hear Thad speaking. "–lesson for them that you don't fuck up with the Warblers."

His words were greeted with some agreeable mumbling while a few of Blaine's former friends, including Wes, shot disapproving glares.

"Yes, he did come here to spy but it's not a reason to beat up the guy," the Asian council member said.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, a cold feeling settling in his stomach.

If the Warblers were really planning to sing 'Teenage Dream' it must have been the day he and Kurt met, the day Blaine sang to him and had coffee together. However, in his head he talked to David and didn't meet Kurt on the staircase.

"Some guy got into Dalton wearing a stupid imitation of the uniform. Before he could get to us Nick noticed him and we recognised him to be a member of the New Directions," Wes explained.

Blaine swallowed audibly as he feared for what was coming. "And what you said about beating up someone?.."

"A few guys here decided to teach him a lesson," the council member explained with irritation in his voice. "Anyway, we don't have much time. Let's start the performance."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered and turned around in a hope to find the boy in the parking lot.

As he turned, he heard a car honk and he was no longer in Dalton.

Instantly the lawyer recognised that he was back in New York and he was probably no longer under the influence of the drugs. Thinking that he must have been wandering around without knowledge of what he was doing, he began to feel sick – anything could have happened to him and he wouldn't have been aware of it all. If he had any saying in it, Blaine would never take drugs again.

For a few moments the curly haired man considered going back to the shop and demanding some answers from the Asian man. He needed to know what substance he was forced to take so that he could look up lasting side effects. Not to mention that he needed to take the man's details so that he would know who he was suing.

However, he remembered that he had an angry husband to come back to, and after contemplating for a bit longer decided that it would be for the best to go home and go back to the shop the following day if it was open on Saturdays. Straightening his suit the lawyer walked down the street still looking around for a perfect gift for Kurt, even though his mind kept going back to what have happened not long ago in the creepy shop and the fear that he had experienced when his imagination created the story of what would have happened if he hadn't met Kurt on the stairs of Dalton. The thought of Kurt being beaten up by his friends was already too much and he thanked his subconsciousness for not making him actually watch that 'happening.'

At that moment Blaine felt happier than ever that they actually met the way they did.

Being that deep in his thoughts about the beginning of their friendship, the man almost tripped over nothing.

"Careful, sweetie," a melodic voice came from behind him, the voice that Blaine would be able to recognise anywhere, "these pavements should be more even, they are hazard to people who aren't watching where they are going."

He turned around to see Kurt looking at him with a small smirk. "Um, are you talking to me already?" he asked confused to see his husband willing to forgive him so quickly and without a real apology for whatever Blaine had done.

It was weird to see Kurt there at that hour. Usually he preferred working on his designs in the evenings as it was the time when inspiration usually hit him so he tried to be home with some drawing paper and pencils ready.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? You are my favourite man on Earth," Kurt winked at him seductively and stepped closer.

"Well, just this morning you were pissed at me and gave me a silent treatment because I got drunk and you made me sleep in the guest room, so I was thinking it would take a while for you to talk to me."

"A foreplay? I like it," Kurt grinned ignoring Blaine's confusion. "You see, I realised that I care too much about you and not talking to you was killing me."

Blaine smiled at the man and took his hand. "I hate it when we fight," he said and gently kissed his husband.

"Get a room!" some teenager yelled and both men laughed.

"You know, it's a good idea," Blaine said in a low voice. "It's been way too long since the last time we fucked and I missed touching you."

Kurt hummed affirmative. "I like the idea of make-up sex and I want it right now so I think it would be better if we got a room in one of the hotels in this area because our home is just too far from here. Please, I won't be able to wait any longer."

Blaine pressed himself to Kurt and whispered, "Neither will I. Come on, let's find a fancy expensive hotel and spend the whole night there with no sleep like we used to."

"Yes, please," Kurt said and kissed the man.

They ended up going to a hotel around the corner, holding hands but not speaking much as Blaine was afraid his husband might change his mind if he wasn't careful about what left his mouth.

The room was spacious as the lawyer didn't care about the price and it was all worth it when he saw the smile on Kurt's face as the other man saw a large bed with soft sheets.

"You are spoiling me, good sir," he grinned and pulled Blaine towards the bed. "Now, I remember you promising some wild fucking."

Blaine smiled and captured Kurt's lips into a heated kiss that ended up with the lawyer lying on top of his husband. "Too many clothes," he whispered and started undressing the designer.

"So impatient," Kurt laughed as he helped Blaine to remove his t-shirt that was thrown somewhere onto the ground.

Slightly confused Blaine looked at Kurt, who didn't care that his precious piece of clothing ended up on the ground. Actually, he was the one, who threw it. Nevertheless, there was no time for questioning his husband when he was lying right there, getting hard just for him and the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle let everyone know what was happening in the room. Blaine couldn't remember being that turned on for a very long time.

He pushed his hips against Kurt's thigh and moaned. "Want you so bad," he said and starting mouthing the man's neck, his right hand re-familiarising itself with his husband's body.

After spending some time caressing the man's left nipple without rushed movements Blaine lowered his hand a little and something caught his attention. He looked down at Kurt's body and saw a wide scar close to his belly button.

"What's this?" Blaine asked as he had never seen this scar before. He didn't even know when or how Kurt got it.

"Um, a scar?" Kurt offered. "Now, can we go back to what we were doing? I'm really horny right now and I need you to take me."

"Of course," Blaine said and unbuttoned his husband's pants. "I haven't seen these clothes on you before. Are they new?"

Kurt laughed and helped Blaine in his conquest to remove the tight pants. "Not really."

"Is the trashy look in the season or something? Because these don't look like something you would normally wear. And there are way too few layers."

"Yeah, sure, it's a new fashion," the man giggled and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry to break our foreplay but I needed to tell you that I increased my prices. You know, with inflation and all…"

"Prices?"

"Yes. I started charging forty bucks per hour for casual sex and if you want some kinky stuff it will cost extra for you. Though, don't worry about the foreplay because I won't charge you extra for that. So, I think you should decide what you want before we proceed."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Blaine asked and pushed himself up to sit down on his heels.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry but the man has to make his living. I need to pay my bills and get food on the table somehow."

"Oh my god, is this your way of getting back at me? It's not funny," Blaine said angrily and got off the bed.

"Look, fine, I will make you a discount this time just because you are my favourite client," Kurt said and came to hug the lawyer, pressing hard at his hips to show how much he wanted him. "I will make you feel so good; you know I always make it worth every dollar that you pay me."

Blaine pushed Kurt away, grabbed his jacket from the floor, and put it on, not even looking at his husband.

"You know, I was planning to apologise properly for whatever I did to you and now you pull this sick stunt," he muttered angrily, his eyes shooting daggers. "I'm leaving now. I would appreciate it if you didn't come home tonight. The room is paid for so you can stay here and do whatever."

"Hey, you owe me–" Kurt began but Blaine couldn't hear him anymore as he had already shut the door close and walked away quickly.

On his way he bumped into a janitor, who was cleaning the floor. "Sorry," the lawyer mumbled and continued walking.

"It's quite alright, quite alright, young man," the janitor responded kindly and Blaine stopped.

He turned to see the man as he had remembered that voice and those particular words. "_You_! What have you done to me?!"

The man smiled at him ignoring an unfriendly tone of Blaine's voice. "I don't know why you are upset. You were looking for a perfect gift for your husband and I'm just helping you to get it. Isn't it why you visited my shop in the first place?"

"I didn't go to your shop so you could drug me!"

"Interesting…" the man considered Blaine's words for a moment. "I never drugged you. Why do you think I did such thing?"

Blaine frowned angrily; he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Because I had a hallucination about my old school and it felt real as if I was really there."

"It's because you were," the man, whose name tag said 'Ming,' confirmed and took a bottle of some cleaner getting ready to continue his work.

"It's impossible," Blaine snorted.

"Nothing is impossible," Ming said and touched Blaine's shoulder.

An already familiar feeling overcame the lawyer and in the matter of seconds he was gone.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the man asked him with a shy smile and wiped his cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

Blaine shook his head. "Is it a crime to admire how beautiful my husband is?"

Kurt frowned. "Husband? Sweetie, listen…" he said and took Blaine's hand. "We have been going out for only one hundred twenty seven years and I'm not ready for such commitment. I mean, I can imagine spending my forever with you but it's really too soon. Also, I expect a magnificent proposal not just you starting to treat me like your future husband."


	3. But to wait for you

**I'm so glad I have all the chapters in the doc manager already because it would take forever to put them here from my laptop (it literally takes 10mins to load a page there when for some reason it works better on my phone).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was much fun to write :)**

* * *

The first thing that Blaine noticed was the smell. As he had spent the majority of his life living in cities, except when he visited his aunt, who lived in a small town, the smell was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. The air was not only full of the freshly cut grass aroma but he could also smell the flowers and a forest that must have been somewhere close.

It all made it feel so real.

The next thing he was aware of was the sounds. The man could hear the same forest and he was sure there was a stream not far from where he was. The birds were singing their songs and he could also hear cows, pigs, and a horse.

Looking around for the first time Blaine noticed that he had been right – he was in the middle of a small village. There were five small wooden houses with hay roofs and a big barn.

No human was around and Blaine would have felt slightly worried for the lack of people if it hadn't been happening in his own head, where nobody could harm him anyway.

As the thought crossed his mind, he felt someone's eyes boring into him and turned around to see a small girl. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Blaine decided to ask her where he was.

"Hi. Can you tell me–" he began but was cut off by the girl, who started yelling something in a language that Blaine didn't understand and ran away.

The man stood there confused, not sure what had just happened and what he was supposed to do. He shifted his weight awkwardly from one leg to another and started walking towards one of the houses to see if there was someone in there who could help him. Not that he believed it was real but still, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

He almost reached the closest house when he heard someone shouting and turned around to see a man running towards him. Blaine blinked and the village disappeared when his home city appeared in front of his eyes.

It was a night time in New York but there were significantly fewer people out in 'the city that never sleeps.' Normally crowded streets were almost empty, just one or two loners quickly passing by, their heads low and the steps hurried as if they were afraid of being noticed. Blaine would never admit it but the sight sent shivers down his spine.

Looking around the lawyer started to doubt that his mind was already clean and he was back to normal because the city didn't look the same. He was sure he had been on that street numerous times and all the shops had changed now.

One of his favourite cafés was no longer there; instead there was some place that Blaine assumed to be a night club. McDonald's also used to be somewhere there but now it was nowhere to be seen. Instead of a bookshop there was a blood bank.

Judging these sudden changes the lawyer could only assume that either he was still under the influence of Ming's drugs, or suddenly many companies and private businessmen decided to relocate or shut their business down on that particular street.

Feeling that he was better off not even considering the reason behind the sudden changes, Blaine walked down the street, hoping to find a working café where he could get some caffeine that his body was aching for.

As he walked past one closed café, the man heard a familiar voice from across the street. "Hey, Blaine!" Kurt shouted waving at him.

Blaine smiled a little and crossed the street to get where his husband was standing. He was wearing fashionable dark clothes accompanied by a brooch and his hair was styled to precision. It all made Kurt look like his true self and Blaine visibly relaxed.

"For a moment I thought you would walk passed me," Kurt joked.

"I would never do that," the man smiled and received a kiss from Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt looked at him unimpressed. "Seriously? We are here for our monthly date. Just as always I booked a table at our favourite restaurant. Please, tell me you didn't forget and just happened to walk down this street," he said with hurt in his voice.

Blaine looked at him disappointed. They used to have monthly dates right after they got married but it was long ago since their last date, let alone a scheduled date. The only conclusion he could come up with was that this was all happening in his head. Still, he needed to be sure.

"Um say, Kurt, did we have a fight this morning?" he asked as they were about to enter the place.

"Of course not; we were sleeping," Kurt responded, obviously suspicious about Blaine's weird behaviour and his strange questions. "We haven't had a fight in decades."

Blaine nodded and they entered the restaurant. The place was spacious and tastefully set up. There were several tables but they were all empty and interestingly enough, not prepared for the customers as if the staff were not expecting anyone to come in.

The designer told the hostess to look up his name on the reservation list and soon they were led to a cosy booth that had a curtain that would separate them from anyone's eyes. On the way there Blaine could hear people talking in other booths and he no longer felt like he was in a horror movie about a ghost town. He wasn't even sure if his subconsciousness could come up with something like that.

Lost in his thoughts Blaine didn't notice when their waiter came to take an order. He hadn't even looked at the menu but apparently Kurt knew him better than he knew himself as he ignored the menus and placed an order.

"We will have our usual," the designer said and the waiter left without questioning.

"You know my order?" Blaine asked him with a teasing smile.

It felt like the beginning of their relationship where they went out together and teased each other over small things. Now they took every single remark as offence even if it wasn't intended like that and fought about it.

"Of course I do. We've been together for far too long for me not to know what you like most," Kurt uttered. "Besides, it's not hard when you always order the exact same dish. Even the waiters here know your order."

"I'm really predictable, aren't I?" Blaine laughed and relaxed into his seat. "So, tell me how your day has been so far?"

And so Kurt started telling him all about his job and clients with no fashion sense. It was like a very strong and realistic déjà vu as the designer used to tell him very similar stories every evening after they both came back from work to their first small apartment. As Kurt talked, Blaine looked at him fondly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the man asked him with a shy smile and wiped his cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

Blaine shook his head. "Is it a crime to admire how beautiful my husband is?"

Kurt frowned. "Husband? Sweetie, listen…" he said and took Blaine's hand. "We have been going out for only one hundred twenty seven years and I'm not ready for such commitment. I mean, I can imagine spending my forever with you but it's really too soon. Also, I expect a magnificent proposal not just you starting to treat me like your future husband."

Blaine just sat there with his mouth open but after a moment he composed himself. After all, it was all his imagination.

"I'm sorry, it was a slip up. Don't worry about it," he winked and noticed that Kurt's smile widened in relief.

Before any man could say anything else the waiter came back but this time he wasn't alone; there was a teenage girl with him.

"Female, sixteen year old, B positive," the waiter announced.

"That's for me," Kurt announced excitedly. "I'm starving and she looks just yummy."

The girl kneeled by the designer's side and exposed her neck.

"I'll be back with the other dish in a few moments," the waiter said and disappeared.

Kurt licked his lips looking at the girl and gave the lawyer and apologetic look. "I'm starving so I hope you don't mind if I start without you."

"What are–" Blaine was about to ask what Kurt meant by that but the words died in his mouth as his 'husband' lowered his mouth to the girl's neck and growled with need.

A second later Kurt's teeth were deep in the flesh and he was moaning as he sucked the blood out.

Blaine wanted to scream, he really did but nothing came out of his mouth as he stared in shock at the man, who drank blood from the girl's body. He couldn't believe that he could come up with such scenario in his head as it was too disturbing. Trying his best to wake up from this nightmare Blaine closed his eyes and pinched himself. Unfortunately, he felt the pain but from the sounds he heard he knew he was still stuck in his fantasy.

Suddenly the sound of sucking ended and Kurt spoke. "Your heart…" he mused.

"What about it?" Blaine asked in a much higher voice, which he wasn't able to control anymore.

"It's beating…" Kurt said and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Blaine?"

The lawyer's heart sped up even more at the sight of an angry creature in front of him. "I _am_ the real Blaine. Why would you think I'm not?"

The taller man snorted. "Vampires' hearts don't beat, honey. So I'm going to ask you again… What have you done to my Blaine?"

"Nothing," Blaine insisted as Kurt's anger visibly increased. "I need to use the bathroom."

With that Blaine stood up and got out of the booth. He was half way the restaurant when he heard calm words.

"Wanna play, babe? Let's play."

Blaine gulped and ran out of the building, not paying attention to where he was running as long as he kept moving and getting further from the blood sucking man.

He wasn't sure if the fact that the streets were so empty was in his favour or not. On one hand, it made the running easier as there weren't many people to round, but on the other hand, it would be easier to hide in the crowd.

Nevertheless, he couldn't do anything about it and had to deal with the situation he was in – he was running away from a vampire in an almost empty street.

"I like playing cat and mouse, you know," a teasing voice stopped Blaine and Kurt appeared from around the corner.

The lawyer bolted to the other side and cursed his suit pants that were not comfortable for running. When he was getting ready for work in the morning, he didn't think he would have to run for his life.

"It's not real," Blaine muttered but despite his belief that it wasn't happening in reality, he didn't slow down.

Slowly losing his breath, the lawyer reached a square with a beautiful fountain in the middle. He was just running past it when he heard the same voice coming from the statue on top of it.

"How long until you finally collapse?" Kurt asked faking concern, obviously smiling even though Blaine couldn't see him. "You will never outrun me, human."

"Excuse me," the curly haired man repeated again and again as he almost ran into every other person in the more crowded square.

He wasn't sure if they were humans or vampires or whatever other creatures. It didn't even matter as long as he could run away and hide from that thing that looked exactly like his husband.

Running into a small street he was met with the sight of Kurt and quickly ran back into the street where he had come from.

"This is getting boring," the voice followed him. "I don't really like playing with my food."

Blaine could feel he was slowing down marginally as his feet started aching from all the running in the shoes that were made for office not marathons. As the voice, now coming all the time from behind him, became louder and louder with each passing second, Blaine started panicking. Luckily, he saw a twenty four hour shop and ran into it, closing the door behind him and catching his breath before stepping further inside, knowing that Kurt would come in at any moment.

"Good evening," Blaine heard and looked at the counter where an Asian man with a name tag 'Ming' stood with a small smile. "How can I help you this beautiful evening?"

"What are you doing to me?" Blaine asked as he stepped closer to the counter. "Why am I seeing these things?"

The man's smile widened. "You are not seeing things, young man. You are living them."

"Are you telling me this is happening for real?" Blaine laughed coldly. "I'm not stupid. There is no way this is real."

Ming sighed. "Why do people believe media so easily and buy all kind of crap that they don't need but when you tell them the truth, they decide to be blind and ignore what's right in front of them?"

"You are telling me that you made my husband a blood sucking monster?"

"No, I'm telling you that _you_ made the man, who is your spouse in the reality you are from, a vampire. Don't forget, all actions have consequences," Ming explained in the tone like he was discussing the weather.

Blaine shook his head. "This is insane. Make it stop!"

"I can't," the man shrugged. "I'm merely your guide in this adventure. You need to learn your lesson and I'm here to help you. It would be much easier if you just accepted that this is real and it would take less of your time to figure out why you were sent on this trip."

"You are crazy; you should be locked in an asylum, not walking–" Blaine laughed but his laughter died in his mouth as the door opened and his persecutor came in.

From the vampire's appearance it was impossible to tell that he had been running just seconds ago. He was composed, his hair still perfectly styled and the clothes he was wearing were in an impeccable state. He looked exactly like he did when Blaine met him at the restaurant, except now his eyes were cold and he looked like a predator ready to kill his prey.

"Found you," Kurt sang his words as he started to slowly walk towards Blaine.

"Remember what I told you," Ming advised and touched the lawyer's shoulder.

The wind started blowing to his face and for the first time Blaine felt grateful for the feeling because he knew it would save him from dealing with the vampire Kurt and his wrath.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Please, don't kill us," Kurt pleaded, tears running down his cheeks as he was shaking like a leaf next to Blaine.

The woman laughed. "Oh, I will. Just not this moment," she said and lowered her gun. "You have half an hour before I come after you. Go!"


	4. Is all I can do

**Hey, guys! I thought I wouldn't be able to update today because internet didn't work the whole day but they either fixed it or the gods of fanfiction wanted me to update tonight :D**

**This chapter was one of the first ones that I planned and I really looked forward to sharing it with you. Please, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Warnings: character death**

* * *

As the relief rushed through him, Blaine felt his feet touch unsteady material. He looked down to see that he was standing on the sand that was moving lazily on the surface due to the wind. Looking around the lawyer concluded that he was in the middle of a desert as he couldn't see anything else but sand and it was deadly hot.

Never having been a fan of hot weather, Blaine pulled off his black jacket in a hope to lessen the intensity of the heat and held it in his hand.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Everything around him looked exactly the same and there was no way of knowing where it would be better to go. Obviously, staying there wasn't an option as it was crucial to find somewhere to hide from the sun.

Choosing randomly Blaine cursed the drugs that made it all feel so realistic.

With sun burning his exposed skin, Blaine was sweaty in no time. After a while he was too tired to even care to wipe his face as it never had a long effect. Mostly he was irritated by his dry mouth, hardly able to produce any saliva. At that moment Blaine would have done anything for a mouthful of water or any other liquid to be honest.

After what seemed hours he saw something moving in the distance and not even considering danger, started walking towards it. Soon he realised that the thing was moving towards him as well, which meant that they would meet sooner rather than later and Blaine felt hope in his chest.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing when he got closer to the moving object. It was a camel with a man riding on top of him. The lawyer almost laughed at the memory of one movie he had seen about ancient Egypt – the man looked almost the same.

When the traveller was close enough to hear, Blaine pleaded him. "Good afternoon, sir," his voice sounded weird to himself as it was difficult to utter words with such a dry mouth. "Could you, please, help me? I need water… Please…"

The man began to speak something very fast and loud in the language Blaine couldn't understand and made his camel bow on his front legs and then lie down so that he could jump down on the sand.

From the hand gestures and the body language Blaine could only guess that the man was scolding him for being out there in the desert with no water or means of traveling whatsoever.

"Thank you," Blaine took the leather bottle that the man had offered him.

The first gulps of water felt like the most delicious drink Blaine had ever had. It was refreshing even if a bit too warm for his liking. Still, it was better than nothing and the man enjoyed every drop of it until the bottle was empty.

"You just saved my life," he said gratefully as he handed the bottle to the man.

The traveller took the bottle and continued his tirade. At some point he gestured behind Blaine and the lawyer turned around to see what the man was showing him. A second later the heat was over.

Blaine's lungs filled with fresh air and the sough of trees suggested he was in the forest. Opening his eyes the lawyer saw that he was right – he was among trees and bushes and his feet were on soft moss. His physical state was perfectly fine as if the desert episode never happened.

Suddenly Blaine heard something running and getting closer to him. The creature didn't make any other sounds and he could only guess what it was.

Blaine was totally not ready to see teenager Kurt running in black underwear and a t-shirt only.

"They are after me; run!" the boy shouted and ran past him as fast as his weak legs allowed.

With little hesitation Blaine started running after him. All the running he had been doing that day was beginning to annoy him to no end.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed as he noticed Blaine running next to him now.

"Running like you told me," Blaine explained, hopping over a fallen tree.

"Do you know nothing about survival? They will catch us sooner if we stick together!"

"Who?" Blaine asked confused.

"The hunters!" Kurt growled frustrated and Blaine was sure if he could see him, he would be met with the sight of him rolling his beautiful blue eyes.

Blaine looked at him frowning and almost tripped. "What hunters?"

Kurt rounded a bush easily and ran a bit faster now that the path was going down. "Can we talk when we get away from them?" he asked out of breath.

Blaine nodded even though Kurt wasn't looking at him and kept running, letting the boy lead the way. They ran for ten more minutes when Kurt slowed down.

"I think they lost us," he said and started walking, looking around for something.

"Okay, so can you explain what's going on now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt snorted. "What planet are you from? The hunting season has obviously begun."

"Um, like geese's or hogs'?" Blaine asked as he climbed over yet another fallen tree.

"Do I look like a goose or a hog? No, they are hunting humans," the boy explained and ducked next to some berries. "We should get some food in our stomachs."

"They hunt_ humans_?" Blaine questioned him as he watched Kurt eat.

"Orphans, homeless people, anyone who has a terminal illness… Basically, anyone who is a burden to the society. The government sells them, _us_, to rich people who are bored with hunting animals. Do you know Sue Sylvester? The best hunter in the States. She is the owner of this forest and she is also the person that bought us. But you should know this already given that you are here and you don't look like a hunter."

Blaine shrugged. "Wrong time wrong place?"

"It's a private, closed forest," he explained slowly, his suspicion obviously rising. "You couldn't have just come around… Unless… Do you have some sorts of mental illness that makes you forget stuff or something like that?"

"I… no?" the man answered unsure of what answer was expected from him. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Hide and try to find survival kits that Sue left. She likes playing with her prey and leaves these small boxes with useful stuff."

"Where should we look for them?" Blaine asked when Kurt took a few steps to an untouched shrub with berries.

In the end it didn't matter as they both heard dogs bark in the distance and they started running, cursing for ever stopping. Fortunately, the place was more clear now and there weren't many fallen trees around that area. It made running easier though not less scary.

Soon they heard a gunshot and someone screaming. Kurt pressed his palms hard to his ears so that he could muffle the sounds. Unfortunately, it didn't help his balance and he fell face first on the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed and ran to the boy to help him out.

"My ankle," the teen cried out. "It hurts."

"Come here," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and helped him stand up. "Let's go."

Kurt took a few swift steps and cried again. "I can't run…"

"We will go slowly then," the older man decided. "Lean on me. It will help you keep as much weight from your ankle as possible."

The boy shook his head and wiped a tear that escaped. "They are getting closer and I'll slow you down. I won't be responsible for your death."

"And I won't be for yours," Blaine argued with pleading eyes.

It reminded him constant arguments they had with real Kurt. No matter what an issue was, they both had strong opinions and never wanted to lose. They were both stubborn and now that Blaine thought about it, it was probably one of the reasons they fell out of their relationship. In the beginning they were always able to find a compromise and end any quarrel with heated make out sessions or wonderful sex. Later they never solved any arguments and just went their own ways still angry at each other.

In the situation they were in, the men needed a compromise and Blaine knew exactly what would appeal Kurt.

"How about I help you walk until we find a place to hide you?" the man suggested and as the barks were getting louder, he knew that Kurt would agree if he wanted to live.

Just like expected, Kurt nodded and they began walking as fast as the boy could, tears streaming down his cheeks both from pain and fear.

"Look," Blaine broke the silence between them after some time, "we could hide in that hollow. If we lie low they couldn't see you from far away."

Kurt nodded but probably only because the pain was too much to bear and he just wanted to sit down.

Blaine helped him sit down on the ground and kneeled next to him. He took a look at Kurt's swollen ankle.

"It's pretty bad," Kurt commented with a brave smile. "Um, so you should be going now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine uttered and started gently massaging Kurt's hurt leg, trying to sooth the pain.

"But you said–"

"I lied," Blaine giggled softly. "Never trust the man with a suit."

Kurt took a moment to consider his words and for a second Blaine was afraid that he might misinterpret them and stop trusting him. Luckily, the boy smiled.

"Thank you for brightening my nightmare," he whispered and closed his heavy eyes, lying down on the ground properly.

The lawyer smiled fondly at him and noticed that the dog barks became less loud. "Get some rest," he said and moved to lie down next to the boy.

He must have fallen asleep with Kurt because suddenly he sat up with a startle at a loud barking. He looked up to see the Cheerio coach pointing a gun at him while her dog tried to reach Kurt.

"I don't remember buying you, curly," she said thoughtfully, "but the more, the merrier."

"Please, don't kill us," Kurt pleaded, tears running down his cheeks as he was shaking like a leaf next to Blaine.

The woman laughed. "Oh, I will. Just not this moment," she said and lowered her gun. "You have half an hour before I come after you. Go!"

As quickly as he could Blaine helped Kurt to stand up and they started running, the shorter man holding a big part of his husband's weight. It slowed them down a lot but the lawyer didn't care. As long as he could protect his love, it was okay.

After twenty minutes they were hardly moving and Blaine found a hiding place for them. It wasn't perfect but it would give them some time.

"You should go on," Kurt said in-between his heavy breaths. "I only slow you down."

Blaine shook his head, his shallow breathing making it difficult to form words. "Never… leaving you."

"But if you stay, we will both die… Listen, you could go to the river that is to the North from here, and you could find help if you managed to cross it. Then maybe we would both survive this nightmare," the boy suggested not really looking into Blaine's eyes.

If it wasn't for Blaine's frantic attempt to find the way out of this mess, he would have noticed that the boy was lying. Now the man jumped to the first possibility in front of him and didn't notice the obvious lie.

"North? Okay, you stay here and I will run there and get you some help," he nodded and took Kurt's hand. "I'll come back for you, okay?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. "I… could you… I mean I never… and I wanted… I mean, if you are… Gosh, forget I said anything," he said and his naturally pale face reddened.

"What is it?" Blaine asked gently.

"I've never been kissed…" the boy muttered ashamed.

Blaine smiled sadly at him. The boy couldn't be older than fifteen and it didn't feel right to take his first kiss but then he realised this was his Kurt and it didn't seem to be that wrong anymore. "Kurt, can I kiss you, please?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his blush deepened. "Yeah," he breathed as Blaine cupped his cheek and pressed his soft lips to his chapped ones.

The kiss was hesitant from both parties as Kurt had no experience and Blaine didn't want to startle the boy. His mind went back to Dalton when he first kissed his future husband. It was exactly the same now as the excitement built in their chests and Kurt took dominance over the kiss. Blaine smiled against his lips more at the memory than anything else.

Too soon Kurt pulled away. "Thank you," he whispered and the perfect moment was broken by a dog bark, way too close for their liking.

"I'll come back for you," Blaine said and they both knew it was a lie; only Kurt really knew it and Blaine did too but he still tried to talk himself into believing that he will save this lovely teenager.

With a small peck on Kurt's lips Blaine stood up and ran towards the direction that the teen had pointed earlier. He ran as fast as he could given the uneven ground but it still seemed that he was going too slowly.

After what seemed forever, he heard the river and soon it came into view. It was a wide fast-flowing river but it didn't stop Blaine from going straight to it with intention to try and cross it. In his mind it was the only way to save Kurt and he would risk his life if that was what he had to do.

"It's cold, you know," a calm voice came from behind a tree and Blaine turned around to see Ming coming out of his hiding place.

He ran towards him, "Kurt… he's hurt and those people will kill him," he said trying to catch his breath. "You need to help him. Please!"

"Why?" the man asked him.

"_Why_? Are you serious? He is going to die! I can't let him die, just, please, I'm begging you, help him!" Blaine asked on the verge of tears.

The old man stayed silent for a few moments. "I thought this wasn't real?" he questioned with a knowing smirk.

Blaine was at a loss.

"I think in the back of your mind you already know that this is all happening for real," the Asian said happily. "You don't want to admit it though and it's okay, as long as you begin to learn your lesson."

"Is my lesson seeing Kurt hurt or dead?!" Blaine shouted. "Because I already know that I never want to see him like that again! Now, please, can we go and save him?"

Before Ming could say anything, two gunshots sounded from somewhere further in the forest and a high pitched scream went straight to Blaine's heart.

"Kurt… No, no, not him, please, Kurt…" he begged nobody in particular and was about to run back to Kurt's hiding place when he felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

The familiar feeling overtook him and soon he was transported to some other place but he didn't care. He collapsed onto his knees and cried, the sobs shaking his whole body.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Is this some sick joke? Or are you taking some new acting classes? Because you can't be serious," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt looked pleadingly at him. "Sweetie, it's the easiest way to go. I'm having a day off today but I called my co-worker Adam and he promised to be gentle with you."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," the lawyer laughed. "You want them to kill me. Do you really hate me that much?"


	5. And that's what I've got to face

**Today was the first nice day when I could sunbathe so of course I spent hours in the sun. Hence, I'm all hurting and red. But it was worth it :D**

**Not to jinx anything but wi-fi is kind of okay today. Fingers crossed it will stay this way. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Warnings: assumed attempted suicide, kind of a pro-death talk**

* * *

Knowing that somewhere the teen form of his husband had just been killed and he couldn't save him was too much to bear. He could take Kurt leaving him but not this way.

Finally Blaine sat down on the ground lowered his head in his hands, rubbing furiously his aching eyes. Soon there were no more tears left in him and only silent sobs shook his body.

"Hey, mister, why are you crying in our field?" a small voice came from his side and Blaine looked up to see a boy, not older than ten, who managed to sneak up on him.

"I just lost someone," the lawyer said surprised at how calm his voice sounded after all the crying.

The boy sat down in front of him and gave him a curious look. "Did they die?"

"He did…" Blaine admitted with a new rush of tears.

"So now he is one of those lights in the sky!" the boy said happily.

The man looked at him confused but finally caught up with his train of thoughts. "You mean stars?"

"Oh, that's what they are called? Um, yeah, stars."

Blaine snorted, wiping his tears away. "Those lights are just huge balls of gas. See the sun? It's also a star but it's so close to Earth that we see it much bigger even though most of the stars are larger than the sun. So no, my Kurt isn't one of those lights in the sky," he spat bitterly, knowing that he would probably crush the boy's naïve view of the world, which was probably the doing of his parents or grandparents after someone close to the boy died, but Blaine couldn't care less at the moment.

"Is the big light we see at night also a star?" the boy enquired.

"The moon? It's a satellite of the Earth and it revolves around our planet. No, it's not a star," he explained and felt like he was in one of those children shows where old men told them basic stuff about the world.

"Is the moon or the sun closer?" the boy asked and Blaine could see excitement in his eyes.

The lawyer actually smiled at the kid's eagerness to learn. "The moon is much closer to Earth but smaller than the Sun. That's why they look of a similar size when we see them in the sky."

"Wow… That's fascinating! Now, let me get this straight," the boy spoke in a tone that wasn't really suitable for someone his age. "The moon and all those stars go round the Earth, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "The moon goes around the Earth and our planet revolves around the sun with other planets."

"Other planets?"

"A few of them," Blaine explained and the weight on his chest lifted up a little as the conversation helped him take his mind off Kurt for a few short moments. "Very rarely you can see them in the sky but they look really tiny."

They fell into a silence. The boy was thinking over what Blaine had just told him while the man remembered those times long ago when he and Kurt were teenagers lying on a blanket outside and counting stars. Blaine used to come up with craziest names for them and Kurt pretended to believe him.

"He may not be a star now," Blaine whispered, more to himself than to the kid, "but he used to be one. He shone brighter than any of those night lights."

"He must have been really precious to you."

Blaine nodded. "He was. Still is and always will be."

The boy said nothing for a while, probably sensing that the stranger needed a moment to himself. However, soon his curiosity took over. "I have one question that's been bugging me for a while now," the kid stated. "Is the Earth really flat?"

Blaine was about to answer but a female voice interrupted. "Jon, what are you doing there?"

The lawyer turned around to see who was speaking and the field disappeared.

Instead, he was sitting in the middle of a lit up street. It all looked like a normal suburban street with big houses and whites fences. There were several cars in driveways and some toys on lawns. He could see lights in some windows and a sign that said 'Jon Calister St.' Everything was silent except for one flickering light.

However, Blaine didn't care for any of that as the only important thing was his sudden disability to breathe. He could feel his heart speed up as his frantic inhales got nothing into his lungs. Clutching his throat the man tried to yell for help but nothing came out. Slowly his mind was slipped into a foggy state and the last thing he heard was his husband calling his name.

Blaine stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his side. He came into consciousness slowly but once the memories came crashing down on him, he was wide awake and sat up quickly.

He was back in his bedroom. There were his bed, his pillow, his nightstand with a photo of both him and Kurt. Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted and got up as fast as he could. "Kurt!"

He ran into their bathroom but his husband wasn't there but once he got into the corridor, he heard his husband's voice and relief rushed through his body.

"–sure he is ready," the man finished the conversation he had been having on his phone as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Hey, honey," Kurt greeted him.

"Hi," the lawyer whispered smiling, his lips touching Kurt's neck softly. "God, you are alive… I'm so happy you are here. I'm sorry I've been an asshole. Please, can you forgive me?"

Kurt got out of his grip and Blaine looked at him disappointed even though he couldn't blame his husband after what he had done to him.

Nevertheless the curly haired man couldn't help but feel happy. He had just experienced losing his husband but here he was – perfectly healthy and very much alive.

"Blaine, we need to talk," Kurt said and Blaine felt like panicking as all horrible conversations always started with the infamous 'we need to talk' phrase. "I need to know why you tried to commit a suicide."

"What?" the man frowned in confusion; he had never tried to harm himself.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the couch. "Only an hour ago you went out without an oxygen mask. People never do that unless they want to kill themselves. I just want to know why. Were you unhappy with me?"

"Kurt, I have no idea what you are talking about. What oxygen mask?"

"A mask that is necessary in order to breathe outside since there is still no oxygen in the atmosphere of Mars? I think the lack of oxygen really messed with your brain if you don't remember this stuff anymore, sweetie," Kurt ran his hand through his usually styled but now messy hair.

"Mars?" Blaine laughed but suddenly it all made sense. It wasn't over after all. "Look, I forgot the mask, okay? Silly me."

Kurt looked at him as if he had just told him that Santa Claus was actually real. "You forgot? We lived our whole lives on this planet and you just happened to forget to wear the mask that is essential to _survive_ outside? I may not be the smartest man on Mars but I thought you respected me a bit more."

"Kurt, baby, I know you are smart and I really respect you, a lot," Blaine said and sat down next to Kurt, taking the other man's hand into his, "but I'm not lying to you – I didn't try to kill myself. I would never do that!"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine. "I'd like to believe you but the evidence is talking for itself. I found you outside without the oxygen mask. I believe the facts I see in front of me, not empty words. I'm sorry but I had to call the Centre to let them know."

"Let them know what?" the lawyer asked slowly. From Kurt's tone he knew it was something he should be worried about.

"Look, you know what happens to those who fail an attempt to commit a suicide, right?" Kurt asked and when Blaine shook his head, continued. "Well, the Centre can't allow the society to be exposed to depressed, suicidal people. It's unhealthy for everyone around. Unfortunately, it's too expensive to send them to Earth or lock them in some mental institution as it would also be too costly. The only option is to put down those poor human beings but it's for their own–"

"Wait a second, to _put down_? Like some dogs?" Blaine asked and stood up as he wanted to take a better look at the man, who was supposed to love him but now talked about killing him.

"Well, I told you it was the best option. It's not expensive and besides, if a person tries to commit a suicide, they already want to die, right? So we are just helping the out."

"We?" the lawyer raised his eyebrow.

"I do work for them, remember?" Kurt rolled his eyes impatiently. "I've done the procedure many times. You will only feel the needle going into your vein and then it's just the heat spreading through your body. That's it, simple as that. No need to torture yourself outside."

"Is this some sick joke? Or are you taking some new acting classes? Because you can't be serious," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt looked pleadingly at him. "Sweetie, it's the easiest way to go. I'm having a day off today but I called my co-worker Adam and he promised to be gentle with you."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," the lawyer laughed. "You want them to kill me. Do you really hate me that much?"

"No, I love you," Kurt spoke with a small smile. "You just have to understand that we can't let you ruin our society. Plus, if you are worried about what's going to happen to me after you die, you can relax. Adam's husband Sebastian was killed last month so he is single. We will probably move in together after you are gone so don't torture that little head of yours with worrying about me. Think of your own well-being."

"And you think that I'm better off dead?"

"Well, you must have thought a lot about killing yourself so you must believe you would be happier if you died," his husband explained and stood up. "Let's go to the bedroom, I need to choose you a perfect outfit for this important occasion."

Blaine took a step back. "Hypothetically, if I did try to kill myself, which I didn't, wouldn't I have a possibility to change my mind?"

"It's too risky," Kurt shrugged. "If you did it once, what is going to stop you from doing it again?"

"This is insane," the lawyer laughed to cover his uneasiness.

He looked around the living room. It was exactly the same as in his real life, only a few items were unseen to him. He also knew he was in a one-floor house rather than an apartment but despite that, it looked different. For a few moments he thought where they would keep the masks if they were still in their apartment.

Meanwhile, Kurt came closer and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I'll go choose you some nice clothes. You can take a moment to yourself and then come to me, okay, sweetie?" he gave him a peck on a cheek and left.

It was now or never. With that thought Blaine began to open all drawers silently.

"Do you want a bowtie?" he heard Kurt's voice.

"Yes, please," Blaine shouted and went out of the living room.

That's when he remembered the most important bit – the masks were meant to be worn outside just like coats or shoes, so of course they would be somewhere by the front door. He tiptoed to the coat hanger and opened the closet door next to it. He almost screamed in joy as he saw two masks hanging by the scarves.

"I wished I wouldn't have to use this," Kurt sighed and Blaine felt a shockwave run through his body.

The next time he woke up, he felt the ground moving. Massaging his neck Blaine sat up and tried to take in his surroundings but it was rather difficult as it was all dark and he couldn't see anything.

All he could feel was a mask on his face and there was a sound of an engine so he only assumed that he was in some sort of vehicle. It meant he was being taken to the Centre that Kurt had been talking about. Which also meant he was about to be killed. Unless he managed to find Ming.

No matter how much the Asian annoyed Blaine, he was his only hope as he was also the person, who could get him out of that stupid world not only euthanasia.

The vehicle, that Blaine suspected to be a van, pulled over and the lawyer kneeled in front of the door, ready to push anyone who opened them and run away.

The lock clicked and the door was opened. With a growl Blaine pushed at the body, which in turn fell on the ground with the lawyer on top.

"Oh, I'm too old for this," the man whined and Blaine looked down at him.

"Ming!" he gasped and stood up. "I'm sorry; I thought you were taking me to some place to kill me."

"It's quite alright, quite alright, young man," Ming uttered with difficulty as Blaine helped him to stand up.

When the man was on his feet, Blaine looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "You are not wearing a mask."

"How very observant of you," the man smiled. "Now, ready to leave?"

Ming reached out but Blaine backed away. His instincts were getting better now that he knew that the Asian was about to send him to yet another world by touching his shoulder.

"I need answers before you send me away!" he insisted. "My husband tried to have sex for money with me! He drank blood form some girl and chased me! One minute he was killed and another he tried to kill _me_! I need some explanations and I need them now! And I won't let you touch me until you properly talk to me."

The man continued smiling unfazed by Blaine's words. "Oh, I don't need to touch you to send you anywhere. I just thought you could use some comforting human contact," he said and Blaine felt the familiar wind blowing at him.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Eighteen year old male," the auctioneer announced not even looking at the thin bruised boy. "Three previous owners, well trained and obedient."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered looking at his young husband.

"Takes punishment really well," the man continued to speak and the man holding the chain gave the boy a sidekick to prove the point. Kurt didn't even flinch. "Almost seven inches when hard, can pleasure you in any way possible."

* * *

**How are you liking the story so far? :)**


	6. Take a good look at me now

**We are halfway through the story.**** I hope you are not bored yet :)**

**I'm going rafting tomorrow in the morning. I've never done that and this river is supposed to be very rapid... Wish me luck!  
**

* * *

**Warnings: slavery**

* * *

"I hate that man," Blaine muttered under his breath once the weird sensation was over and he was once again transported wherever.

He was standing on what appeared to be unsteady wooden floor and it took the work of his muscles to not fall over. The fact that the real wind was much stronger than the magic one didn't help his balance either.

When Blaine finally felt confident on his feet he looked around, curious about the movements as well as the salty air.

He found himself on the deck of some old looking ship, the type you would only see in a museum. The sails were dirty white with big red crosses on them. There were people working here and there and the sound of waves was smothered by the howling wind.

Clumsily the lawyer made his way to the rail and looked down to see the waves crashing at the side of the ship.

"_Who are you_?" Blaine heard someone ask in Spanish and looked over his shoulder to see a man looking at him.

Thankfully, he had taken Spanish classes at school and still remembered the language quite well. "_My name is Blaine Anderson. Pleasure to meet you._"

The man looked at him with curiosity. "_I haven't seen you on the ship. Where did you come from_?"

He was caught off guard so he couldn't really think of anything smart to say. "_Your last stop_," he offered.

"_Ah, that explains a lot. Except I don't remember agreeing to take you on the ship,_" the man eyed him suspiciously.

"_You were drunk_," Blaine laughed nervously.

"_Possible… You look smart and your accents sounds smart. Are you smart_?" he asked.

At that time two sailors walked pass them. "_Then she asked me if I could read and I said 'no can do.' Who needs reading when you can travel?_" one of them talked while the other nodded furiously.

Blaine followed the men with his eyes and snorted. "_Definitely smarter than those two. Though I'm sure it's not very difficult to compete with _that_._"

The man shook his head disapprovingly and gestured to Blaine to follow him. "_Not the brightest bunch here. Hard-working men but pea-brained,_" he spoke as they walked over to a cabin where a map lay on a big table next to a globe. "_They only care about bitches and gold. I wouldn't say no to pounding into my sweet mistress but there is more to life than animalistic rituals._"

"_What do you have in mind?_" Blaine asked curiously as the man became more and more interesting with every sentence he spoke.

"_I would give up my manhood for _Santa Maria _to reach its destination._"

"_Who is_ Santa Maria?"

The man ran his fingers over the wall of the cabin. "_All of this is _Santa Maria. _If it reaches India, it will be the biggest discovery of them all!_"

Blaine's eyes widened as the realisation hit him. "_What did you say your name was_?"

"_Ah, I didn't! How rude of me. I'm Christopher Columbus – a navigator of _Santa Maria_. One day people will know me as the man who_ _found a sea route from Europe to India,_" he said proudly and pointed at the map where the route was drawn.

"_Well, that would be true but you are going in the wrong direction. It's America that you are headed to, not India_," Blaine explained, showing off his history knowledge.

"_No, no, no_," Columbus shook his head and pointed at the map again, "_see, India_."

Blaine shrugged calmly. "_Do you think alcohol could have influenced your decision making_?"

"_I_–" the man began but suddenly the ship swayed more than it ever did and Blaine fell forward onto the table. "_Careful!_"

Blaine turned around to see some stuff from the cupboard falling onto him but luckily they didn't hit him in time and he was gone.

As he lay down on a bench, Blaine cursed inwardly. He was sick and tired of being tossed here and there with no clue what he was supposed to achieve. All he knew was what Ming had been kind enough to tell him – this was supposed to be a gift for Kurt in some way. He just failed to understand how him suffering watching different 'kurts' could be beneficial to his husband. Unless, the man wanted to see the lawyer hurting.

Sitting up Blaine thought back to what he had experienced so far and tried to find a link among those that would help him figure out what he was supposed to do.

First, Ming always sent him somewhere unrelated to Kurt except Dalton. Then he would get to live in a world where either Kurt or himself or both were threatened to be killed. Once again, the first 'trip' was an exception. Also, Kurt always seemed to know him in some way, but not in the forest where, Blaine's heart clenched, he died. Two times they were in New York, other times it was a place Blaine had never been to before. Usually Kurt was a human but he was a vampire once.

Growling in frustration Blaine stood up and noticed he was in the Central Park. He walked aimlessly wondering what other similarities he could find in all those different 'kurts' and situations but he couldn't think of anything that they _all_ had in common. It felt like a dead end. If he didn't get answers from Ming any time soon, he would go crazy.

For a few moments he even considered just sitting there and doing nothing. In that way he probably wouldn't meet Kurt and the Asian's plan would go to waste. Unfortunately, he couldn't help curiosity as he really wanted to know how different their life was here. Especially since he still had a small hope that maybe he was back into his own life.

"It's your fault we are late," a woman muttered as she walked past Blaine with a man behind. "They will have sold all the new ones."

Blaine had a feeling that the man was rolling his eyes before he responded. "The auction is still not over. The second hand items are still as good as the new ones. Even trained better!"

Soon the lawyer couldn't hear them anymore but the short conversation caught his interest. The man mentioned 'items' but he couldn't understand how they could be 'trained.'

Curiosity getting the best of him, Blaine decided to follow the couple to the auction they talked about. It wasn't very far and soon he noticed a large tent in the middle of the park. As he got closer he could hear a voice of an auctioneer as well as people bidding. He walked past the guards at the entrance just as the man from a small stage announced that the previous item had been sold and sat down on an empty chair next to a middle age lady.

"Next, seventeen year old male," he spoke as a naked lean boy was dragged onto the stage by a chain that was attached to his neck. "Two previous owners, well trained."

The auctioneer went on and on but Blaine couldn't process his words. They were selling people, teenagers in fact. And by the look at it the lawyer just knew what they were sold for. Not to mention, it was all done in the middle of a day, in a public place. He almost choked as the realisation hit him – it had to be _legal_.

The boy was sold and Blaine felt like running out of there and throwing up at the nearest bush. He was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of another boy who obediently crawled onto the stage and kneeled facing the sitting crowd, his head lowered respectably.

"Eighteen year old male," the auctioneer announced not even looking at the thin bruised boy. "Three previous owners, well trained and obedient."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered looking at his young husband.

"Takes punishment really well," the man continued to speak and the man holding the chain gave the boy a sidekick to prove the point. Kurt didn't even flinch. "Almost seven inches when hard, can pleasure you in any way possible."

_This is not real, this is not real_, Blaine repeated to himself in his mind hoping that soon Ming will soon appear and tell him he can leave because he couldn't stand seeing his Kurt like that.

"Starting price – ten thousand kenlets," the auctioneer finally announced and Blaine frowned.

"What's kenlets?" he silently asked nobody in particular and the woman sitting next to him explained that it was the currency in the States. "What about dollars?"

"What's dollars?" the woman asked but it was obvious that she didn't want the answer as she began listening to the auctioneer and placing bids on Kurt.

_Not real, not real_, Blaine continued his mantra as the bids in the unknown currency were raised until it suddenly stopped.

"Sold to number one six three for forty six thousand kenlets."

"No!" the lawyer couldn't stop himself from yelling. "You can't sell him, he is my husband and he is a free man! Let him go!"

As he spoke Blaine starting walking towards the stage, feeling everyone's eyes on him except for Kurt, who didn't dare to look up. However, the man didn't get too close as the guards from the entrance came up to him and dragged him out of the tent.

"I love you, Kurt!" Blaine shouted before he could no longer see the boy.

Outside the tent the guards threw several punches to his stomach and let him go with a warning to never come back. Blaine knew he wouldn't. All he needed to do was find the man who had bought Kurt and steal the boy from him. He didn't know what he would do with Kurt after that but at that moment it didn't matter.

Stumbling away he decided to hide somewhere where he could see the tent and follow the man with Kurt once they leave. On his way to find a good hiding place, he bumped into a homeless man.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised.

"It's quite alright, quite alright, young man," he heard ant turned his head to see the Asian smiling at him.

"Oh god, Ming! Please, send me away from here, I can't… I can't stay here!" Blaine spoke frantically, still glancing at the tent.

"Why such hurry?" the man asked him with genuine interest.

Blaine pressed his hands to his eyes to sooth the tension. "Kurt is a slave," he whispered brokenly. "He is a sex slave and someone bought him. I had no money and couldn't do anything. But it's not real, right? You will send me away and this will disappear, right? Please, I have to know!"

Ming however said nothing. When Blaine lowered his hands he looked at the same direction as the other man and saw Kurt crawling beside the tall man who had bought him.

He was about to run to them, they weren't even that far, but Ming's strong hand stopped him.

"What are you doing? I need to save him," Blaine said and tried to get out of the old man's grip.

"They can't see us anymore," Ming explained as the two figures came closer.

Soon Blaine was able to hear the buyer shout.

"I just bought you but you already managed to humiliate me," he screamed as he walked at a faster pace than it could be comfortable for a crawling boy to keep up with. "That stunt with your lover? Who was he? Your previous owner's pool boy or something? You know, I don't think you deserve any food this week, whore."

The further they got, the quieter the voice became and soon even though Blaine couldn't make out the words, he could still hear the other man yelling something at Kurt. Only when the voice disappeared did Ming let him go.

"Please, tell me this is not real," Blaine pleaded him.

"You know, people tend to think that they are too small and insignificant to make a difference. How can one man influence the history? Many think that it's impossible. That's stupid, in my opinion. Even the smallest worm is doing its job in shaping the world."

"It's not answering my question," Blaine snapped. He was sick of cryptic words.

Ming shrugged, not caring about being interrupted. "It's real now, isn't it? But when we leave… who knows?"

"Send me away, I can't stay here any longer," the lawyer demanded with desperation in his voice and eyes.

"I… me… If people cared about others more than they do about themselves, we would be living in a better place," Ming shook his head and touched Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"–chestnut hair, lean human body with a sparkly indigo tail, glasz eyes, pale skin… The most beautiful creature I have ever seen," the calm man finished.

"Excuse me," Blaine cut in as the description reminded him of his husband. "Who were you talking about?"

The men looked at him with curiosity but no anger for listening to their conversation. It was actually quite difficult _not_ to hear in such a small, quiet place.

"The merman, who lives not far from here," the same man who described the creature told him.

* * *

**As I may not survive rafting tomorrow, maybe you should leave me a review :D**


	7. Cause I'll still be standing here

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but there was no internet at all :(**

**Rafting was awesome. I was once pushed out of the boat and the boat once flipped over (hence, many bruises and scraped knees) and it was much fun. I already want to do it again :D**

**As for the story, this chapter is kind of weird. Originally I wasn't planning to write this kind of 'reality' but it happened anyway. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Warnings: character death**

* * *

As he appeared yet again in a place he had never seen before, Blaine could hear Ming's voice in his head.

_We would be living in a better place._

The words made the short man laugh. He didn't need a better place. All he needed was his Kurt and his old life back. All the worlds he had seen so far had been horrible and he knew that he could only be happy if he went back to his own reality. He just didn't know how.

Unless… He could remember Ming telling him a simple truth that 'all actions have consequences.' And just now the man told him that every person and animal was significant in shaping the world.

"If I change anything, the world is going to change," he whispered as the realization hit him.

That was his answer and now the man knew what had to be done. He would just stand there and wait until he is transported back to his old life. On the other hand, it's not like he couldn't look around.

It wasn't much to see as the only thing surrounding him was what seemed to be a green hedge. It was tall and Blaine couldn't have seen anything even if he jumped. He could only look up to see that it was a beautiful sunny day without any clouds in the sky. Somewhere far from him he could hear people chatting and a soft music playing.

Blaine only hoped that he wouldn't need to stand there for a very long time as he wanted to go back to his life as soon as he could. His relationship with Kurt may not be perfect and his job was less than satisfactory but at least he could be happy there if he just tried harder. He promised himself that he would.

It couldn't be more than five minutes later that Blaine heard steps getting closer. Hoping that this person wouldn't see him, he held his breath and waited. Unfortunately for him, a girl slightly younger than him appeared from around the corner. She was wearing a beautiful dress and from what he had learnt while Kurt was studying fashion history, he recognised similarities to the eighteenth century clothing.

"Hello," she said with a soft voice.

"Hi," Blaine responded politely as he was raised to have good manners. "Shit, no, forget me!"

The girl giggled. "I don't remember seeing you enter the labyrinth with us. Did you come in late?"

Blaine nodded as his hope to not change anything burst into a thin air.

The girl eyed his suspiciously. "Who did you come here with?" she enquired.

"Lord White," the lawyer offered quickly, the last name of one of his biggest clients popping into his head.

"Oh," the girl nodded in recognition. "You must be his younger cousin. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you but I have the game to win. I'll see you outside if you manage to get out."

"Sure" Blaine forced a smile and the girl disappeared in one of the many paths while giggling softly.

Now that he had already altered the future, the man decided he could let himself explore the eighteenth century even if was only this labyrinth. It was still more fun than standing in one place and waiting for the magic travel to happen.

Having decided to go the different direction than the girl, Blaine turned around and a moment later the green hedge disappeared.

Instead, he was standing on rocky seashore; the water almost still as there was no wind. A couple of people were walking and admiring the view but Blaine couldn't see a familiar face so he decided against talking to them. Now he needed to find where Kurt was, not to chat with random people.

As the man looked around he immediately found a good starting point. Further from the sea he could see a small Bar & Grill place which seemed to be open. Quickly making his decision, Blaine walked closer to the building and saw that it was in fact open and a few people were eating there. He entered and sat down close to the people, pretending to look at the menu while he tried to eavesdrop.

_Follow your instincts_, he remembered Ming's words. Well, his instincts were telling him that these people may help him find his husband.

"Mr I-know-everything Jackson says that it's another drunk who fell into the sea. Bullshit, I'm telling ya, friend. I knew Chandler and I'll tell ya, the bloke had no problem with alcohol. Actually, he rarely drank any!" one man stated with his mouth full of burger.

"He went on the rocks and fell. Mystery solved," another responded and took a sip of cola.

"Ha! Fell? More like he was pulled into the water and drowned!"

That caught Blaine's interest.

"Oh please, I know what you are thinking but just because you don't like merpeople, it doesn't mean that they are killers," the guy said with boredom and Blaine guessed that this topic was common between the two of them.

"They might be beautiful and all that crap, but nice outside doesn't mean nice inside. Mark my words," the man said and took a big bite of his burger again.

At that time a waitress came to Blaine and began talking to him so he couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. The lawyer told her he needed more time and when she left, he continued to listen to the men.

"–chestnut hair, lean human body with a sparkly indigo tail, glasz eyes, pale skin… The most beautiful creature I have ever seen," the calm man finished.

"Excuse me," Blaine cut in as the description reminded him of his husband. "Who were you talking about?"

The men looked at him with curiosity but no anger for listening to their conversation. It was actually quite difficult _not_ to hear in such a small, quiet place.

"The merman, who lives not far from here," the same man who described the creature told him. "I've seen him a few weeks ago when I was on a fishing trip with a couple of friends."

"Merman? They don't exist… Do they?" Blaine asked not even sure why he questioned anything anymore.

"Oh, hello-o," the anti-mermen spoke with mockery. "Were you living under a rock? The mermen were discovered ages ago."

Blaine was no longer surprised by anything at that point. "And the one you were telling about? Where can I find him? You see, I've never seen one of them," he explained hoping that it would be enough for the men.

"Approximately a mile away from here to the East there is this cave. I don't know for sure but some people say that he lives there. He may not be there all the time and I've never been there but I've heard people talking about it. If you want to see him, you may try to get inside and maybe you'll be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him."

"Oh no, no, no, my friend, do _not_ go seeking for the monster," the other man spoke threateningly. "Unless you have a death wish."

Blaine shrugged and stood up. "I won't get close to him so he can't harm me. I'll be okay," the lawyer said to calm down the man even though deep down he knew he couldn't stay away from Kurt. "Have a nice evening, gentlemen."

"He's as good as dead, I'll tell ya," was the last thing he heard before exiting the place.

The walk to the cave that the man had told him about wasn't easy for Blaine. His shoes weren't made for walking on rocks and definitely weren't water proof, which would have helped him a lot as he later found himself walking inside the dark cave, where the sun could hardly reach and there was no dry place on the ground to set a foot on. It was all rocks and where there was some flat surface, the water was up to his ankles.

After struggling for half an hour Blaine finally found an area which looked like it could be a decent living place for a magical creature. In the middle of it there was a lakelet about the size of a swimming pool his parents had at home and just as clean. The ceiling equivalent of rocks was pretty low but it was high enough for Blaine to walk comfortably. Thankfully, it wasn't very dark there as there was an opening right above the middle of the lakelet.

Blaine came closer to the water, grateful that the floor wasn't covered with it anymore, and kneeled to look down. The water was so clean that he could see the bottom and the lakelet didn't seem to be deep. He could see corals and a few colourful fishes swimming peacefully.

Suddenly a ripple came from the far corner and Blaine looked at that direction. He could see a shadow, which was swaying to the sides, on the rocky wall.

"Hello?" Blaine spoke gently, trying his best not to startle the person in the water.

The swaying stopped and the water slowly became still.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the lawyer spoke again, hoping that he wasn't left alone.

The movement began again and timidly a head peeked from the hiding. "Really?" a soft voice asked.

"Really," Blaine's smile widened when he recognized his husband. "I just want to talk to you. I've never talked to a merman."

"Never?" the man obviously got curious and came from his hiding at his full glory.

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw the man he had been living with for several years with a long fishy tail. Of course, it was very pretty, especially when the sunlight hit the surface of the water and intensified the colour, but it was still weird to see him like that.

"Never," Blaine assured him and sat down on his heels. "I had never even seen one before you. You are stunning."

The merman blushed and lowered his eyes. "Thank you," he slowly got closer and was only a few meters away from Blaine when he spoke again. "Do you have a name?"

"Blaine."

"Blaine…" Kurt tried it out loud. "I've never heard such name but it's pretty. It's my new favourite name. Do you…" the merman bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. "Would you like to know my name?"

Blaine nodded instantly. "Yes, of course. I bet it's as beautiful as you are."

"It's Kurt," he said and swam even closer to Blaine until his delicate fingers grabbed the rocks right next to the other man's hand.

"Kurt… I knew it was the most beautiful name in the world," Blaine breathed as the closeness of Kurt made his heart beat faster.

The merman looked straight into his eyes and spoke. "I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you."

"You can," the lawyer said as he counted Kurt's eyelashes. They were so long and made his eyes look even prettier than he remembered. "I will never hurt you."

Kurt gingerly reached for Blaine head and ran his fingers over his gel helmet. "I have never seen hair like yours. They are weird but you look good."

Trying not to startle the boy, the lawyer slowly brought his hand to Kurt's, feeling the need to touch him, to be as close as possible, and placed it on the cold hand. "I'm glad you like it."

The merman smiled softly and blushed again. "Do you believe in love at the first sight?" he asked shyly.

"I do," Blaine said admiring the other man's lips. "If I had to guess, I would say we knew each other in our previous lives because I feel like I have known you forever."

"I feel the same way, Blaine," Kurt said and the lawyer's heart melted at the words.

Kurt slid his hand down and cupped Blaine's cheek. "I've heard that kissing a person you love is magical," he said blushing deep red.

"It really is," Blaine agreed and leaned slightly forward.

He needed Kurt's kisses more than anything else in the world. He could give his life just to be granted one touch of the beautiful merman's lips.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

It all happened like in a slow motion movie. They both closed the gap between them and their lips met for a gentle kiss. Kurt's lips were cold and wet against Blaine's warm soft ones but it still made the lawyer's heart explode.

Nothing existed around them anymore. There was no Ming, no dead or killer Kurt, nothing except the lips against his and the hands on his wrists that were pulling him forwards. It didn't matter that he got into the water with his clothes. It was the least important thing that his head was under water and his lungs filled with liquid. Kurt's love and his slowly moving lips were all that mattered in the world.

They never broke the kiss and Blaine sighed happily as he fell into the darkness, his body sinking down together with Kurt.

Blaine was still in a dreamy state when he got back to consciousness. He could still feel Kurt's lips lingering on his own and the happiness that overcame him the moment their lips touch. It wasn't until he remembered the aftermath that he snapped his eyes open.

"Oh, good to see you awake," Ming spoke from somewhere next to him.

"My husband just killed me," Blaine choked, not even sure how his lungs felt so normal.

"And?" Ming asked as he put something in his mouth and chewed.

"My. Husband. Just. Killed. Me," Blaine managed and growled in frustration.

The Asian chuckled. "Oh, don't be a drama queen. He simply made you not-alive until I revived you."

"Isn't it the same?" Blaine asked and squirmed as his back hurt.

"Similar. Only that 'dead' sounds so finite while 'not-alive' gives you a promise to be alive again one day," Ming explained even though it didn't really make any sense to Blaine. "Pumpkin seeds?"

Blaine opened his eyes as he felt a shadow above them and saw a small clear bag with pumpkin seeds in it. "No, thanks."

"Good because I didn't intend to share anyway," the man laughed and continued munching on the seeds, carefully placing the skins in his pocket.

"Fuck, my back hurts," Blaine whined rolled on his side.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you are lying on the rocks. Though I may be mistaken."

"Seriously? You have that crazy magic of yours and you make me lie on the fucking rocks?" Blaine rolled his eyes as he sat down and now his butt hurt. He slowly stood up, his head getting slightly dizzy.

"It's all about positioning yourself," the old man explained as he looked at the sunset. "I found a very nice hollow, perfectly shaped for my butt. If you look well, you may find one for yourself."

"I don't need to. I want to travel away from here. Come on, send me away," Blaine asked and took Ming's hand.

He placed it on his shoulder but nothing happened.

It made the man laugh. "No questions this time?"

Blaine shrugged and released the Asian's hand. "I figured it out. As long as I don't change anything in the place you send me to, the future won't change. Pretty easy. Though, give me a second… Can you explain me how me talking to a girl influenced the existence of merpeople?"

"Merpeople do exist, it's just that people hadn't discovered them yet in your world," Ming told him. "That girl you talked to was supposed to leave the labyrinth earlier than she did due to you making her stop for a little bit. There were people outside who waited for the youngsters to finish their competition. There were these two travellers. They began to discuss their future trip but they got interrupted by the girl exiting the labyrinth. They never finished their conversation and never travelled together.

"You delayed the girl and they managed to make more solid plans. A couple of months later they organized a ship, a crew and travelled for a while. One day they found a wounded woman somewhere in the sea. When they got closer they saw that this person had a tail. It was the very first mermaid ever seen by a man. At least the first man who got to live and tell the tale."

"It's crazy," Blaine shook his head as he couldn't believe that such a tiny change could have such a great impact.

"Life is crazy," Ming said and this time Blaine was ready for the man to touch his shoulder, which he, of course, did.

The magic wind mixed with the natural one and Blaine closed his eyes, for the first time enjoying the fresh magical feeling.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

Burt wiped his nose with a sleeve and Blaine couldn't help but imagine Kurt scolding his dad for that. "Thanks for being his friend. I'm glad someone was there for my little boy when I didn't."

"He loved you, a lot, you know," the lawyer said. "He always spoke very highly of you. He always said he hated watching football with you but deep down he enjoyed just doing something together with his dad. You were a great father figure to him, Bu– Sir."


	8. And you coming back to me

**I'm late again because there was no internet yesterday. On the bright side, I'm back home so the last few updates should come daily.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warnings: character death**

* * *

It was soon over and Blaine found himself in an empty hallway which could only be of a high school given the lockers by the walls. It also looked vaguely familiar but it wasn't until he saw the poster about 'Titans' that he realised he was back in McKinley before its walls were repainted.

Thankfully the hallway was empty and the man hoped that nobody would see him before he was transported back to the present. Unfortunately for him, the bell rang and students together with teachers exited the classrooms quicker than it seemed to be physically possible.

"Fuck," Blaine muttered as somebody bumped his shoulder.

He wondered which year it was. If he was lucky maybe he could go see Kurt and befriend him earlier. Maybe it would lead to a very similar or better future.

With that in mind Blaine began walking down the hallway, looking around frantically, hoping to spot his future husband. However, he was nowhere to be found and Blaine couldn't see his friends from the Glee club either.

As he was about to lose hope, somebody ran into him. A few pieces of paper flew on the ground.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice said and Blaine recognized a slightly younger Will Schuester.

"It's okay," Blaine said and helped the man to gather his papers.

"This day isn't going the way I hoped it would," he sighed and took the papers from Blaine's hands. "Thanks."

The lawyer smiled at him sympathetically. "A hectic day?"

"Yeah… But you should get going to your class and I need to see the principal Figgins," Schuester explained.

"Class, sure," Blaine uttered confused as to why the man would think he was a student. Unless he saw him differently.

"Oh, before you go, can you tell me where his office is? I have a job interview with him."

Blaine tried to remember but wasn't quite sure. "I think it's that way?" he pointed and Schuester walked away after thanking him.

"Nice hair, poodle," he heard Sue Sylvester's voice and turned around to see her snickering at Will.

That was the last he saw of McKinley as he was soon sent away.

Wherever he appeared, it was a horrible day. The sky was cloudy and it was pouring. The wind was blowing at its full force and soon Blaine was all wet. When his eyes landed on a tombstone, he knew he was in a graveyard.

He was about to look for a shelter when suddenly he noticed a small gathering at one grave. He gulped as he recognised that somewhere there Kurt's mother had been buried.

Fearing to see a young Kurt crying over his dead mother, Blaine slowly walked closer. He could see Kurt's dad Burt, the man who had been his dad figure after his own father fucked up. There was Kurt's aunt with her wife and a daughter. Several teachers from McKinley were standing silently as the family members cried their hearts out. He could also see Mercedes.

It was all wrong. Burt looked the same as he did when Blaine first met him, just exhausted. Kurt's cousin was just two years younger than the boy and here she was now, thirteen or fourteen year old. McKinley teachers didn't know Kurt when he was eight and his mother died and Mercedes was standing there in her whole teenage glory.

Also, Kurt was nowhere to be found. But as Blaine got closer he could hear Burt sobbing.

"Why, Kurt, _why_?" the man broke down as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

"Not real," Blaine whispered to himself and dug his nails into his palms to feel the pain.

The funeral was soon over and people started to walk away. When Mercedes was walking past him, Blaine stopped her.

"What happened?" he asked the girl whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. "To Kurt?"

Mercedes sniffed. "He killed himself," she said in a low voice. "The bullying got too intense."

_Not real_, Blaine reminded himself as the tears appeared in his eyes.

"How about the New Directions? Didn't they help him at all?" the lawyer frowned, angry that Kurt's friends not only didn't defend him against his bullies but also didn't care to come to his funeral.

"What's New Directions?" Mercedes asked confused.

"McKinley's Glee club," Blaine's frown deepened.

Mercedes raised one eyebrow. "McKinley doesn't have a Glee club. It used to have it a couple of years ago but its director Mr Ryerson got fired and nobody took over."

"How about Mr Schuester?" Blaine enquired.

"Who is he?" Mercedes asked even more confused. "Look I'm sorry but I need to go. Take care."

"You too," Blaine said slowly and watched the girl walk away.

When the lawyer looked at the grave again it was only Burt there, standing alone and wiping his tears. Always having liked the man, Blaine came closer. The man heard him and looked back to see him approaching.

"You friend of Kurt?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, Bu– Sir," Blaine corrected himself and stood next to the man.

Burt wiped his nose with a sleeve and Blaine couldn't help but imagine Kurt scolding his dad for that. "Thanks for being his friend. I'm glad someone was there for my little boy when I didn't."

"He loved you, a lot, you know," the lawyer said. "He always spoke very highly of you. He always said he hated watching football with you but deep down he enjoyed just doing something together with his dad. You were a great father figure to him, Bu– Sir."

"I should have noticed something was going on. I should have done something. God, why didn't I see this coming?" Burt questioned himself, just letting his thoughts out, not caring who was listening or hoping for an answer.

"You know how secretive he got sometimes. Kurt never wanted to show his weakness because he never wanted to worry anyone. He was so strong…" Blaine said and wiped his own tears.

He knew this wasn't real and once he left this place, he would see Kurt again but it didn't help to sooth the pain of _what if?_

"But even the strongest people break sometimes," Blaine whispered as the rain became even worse if it was possible. "I wish I could have done something."

Burt nodded. "Just by being his friend you did enough, boy," the man said and patted his shoulder. "Don't be harsh on yourself."

Blaine gave him a weak smile and Burt walked away, no longer capable of seeing the place where both his wife and now son rested in peace. The lawyer watched him leave and faced the grave.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," his tears mixed with rain drops and he turned around to leave.

The familiar sensation took over him and the graveyard disappeared. Instead, he was standing in the living room of his and Kurt's apartment. It looked exactly the same and Blaine wanted to make a happy dance when he heard the door unlock. He ran to see Kurt coming in. However, it wasn't his husband.

"Hi, baby," an older Rachel said as she closed the door behind her.

"Rachel…" Blaine stood dumbfounded.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked as she threw her coat at him and Blaine caught it.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "No?"

"Are you kidding me? I work all day and you can't fucking cook for me?" Rachel demanded.

_"I work all day and you can't fucking cook for me?" Blaine shouted after a long day at work. _

_"It's not like wasn't working," Kurt yelled back._

_Blaine snorted at that. "You draw pictures, Kurt. I'm sure you can spare an hour to make some food for your husband. It's not like you can't draw your skirts and shirts whenever and wherever."_

_"I have a deadline and it's quickly approaching. I can't waste my time. If you want to eat, you should order a pizza or something," Kurt said and walked into the kitchen._

_"Don't walk away from me!" Blaine yelled and followed the designer. "I come back home hoping to find a hot meal and what do I find? Empty pots and my husband telling me to call a delivery? Fucking great!"_

"The least you could have done was heat up something for me," Rachel complained. "But I guess it's too difficult. Oh, and before I forget, I won't be able to make it to that friend gathering of yours tonight."

_"I won't be able to make it to that friend gathering of yours tonight," Blaine told Kurt when he grabbed his coffee one morning before going to work._

_"They are your friends as well," Kurt frowned at him and sipped his hot drink. "I told them you would come and I told you about it a week ago. What will it look like when I show up alone, making an excuse for my husband once again?"_

_Blaine shrugged and looked at his watch that told him he had to hurry. "I'm busy tonight. I have dinner with a client and it's important for the company."_

_"Well, this is important for our family," Kurt snapped. "When was the last time we actually went out together? Or, I don't know, had fun?"_

_"Take a chill pill, will you? You have been really annoying lately," he said and left._

"It's no big deal," Blaine said and followed her into the bedroom, which apparently belonged to the two of them now.

Rachel looked around the room before setting her bag on the bed and looking for something in it. "I don't understand why you insist on keeping that photo on the nightstand."

_"I don't understand why you insist on keeping that photo on the nightstand," Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw his husband dusting the photo frame. _

_"Because the moment I wake up in the morning I want the first thing I see to be the two of us dancing at our wedding," Kurt explained and placed the photo back to where it belonged. "I want to remember us being happy."_

_"Still weird," Blaine shrugged and left for the gym._

While the lawyer was lost in his memories, Rachel kept talking about something that happened at the rehearsal. The man didn't pay any attention at her.

"Blaine?"

The lawyer snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I said I want us to do something for your birthday," the woman said.

_"I said I want us to do something for your birthday," Blaine said with a proud smile, enjoying the surprised look on Kurt's face. _

_If it wasn't for Mercedes who had called him to ask if they had plans for Kurt's birthday, Blaine wouldn't have remembered that the day was approaching. However, Kurt didn't need to know that._

_"But it's Thursday… Won't you have a meeting or something?" the man asked even though a hope was thick in his voice._

_"I'll have to work but I'll make sure I finish early," Blaine said. "Why don't you call and book us a spa that works until late? I could use some relaxation and we could spend some time together."_

_Kurt was silent for a moment but decided to go for it and found a number in his contacts. Blaine waited for him to finish his call._

_"Yes, twelfth of May, five pm. Thank you. Have a nice day," he said and hung up._

_"Great," Blaine nodded. "I'll mark it in my calendar."_

_But he never did. He forgot to put it down in his planner and as Kurt never mentioned it later on, Blaine ended up filling the day until late. If it wasn't enough, he ended up going for the drinks with his co-workers and getting wasted. _

Suddenly the memory came back to him. That's how he ended up sleeping in the guest room that night before this madness happened. After drinking too much one of his co-workers called Kurt and the man came to pick him up. It was obvious now why he was so mad at him.

"You know, Rachel," Blaine interrupted whatever she was telling him, "I'm leaving you. Goodbye."

Before the woman could say anything, Blaine got out of the apartment. He needed air and being next to a babbling Rachel didn't help either.

He had been horrible to Kurt, that's for sure. Deep down he had always known that but now after seeing his own behaviour in someone else it was clear that he was an asshole. Now he wasn't even sure how his husband was still with him and hadn't asked for divorce. Even the word hurt too much and he only hoped that Kurt would never ask him to separate.

There, in the elevator, he vowed to become a better husband once he found his way back.

The elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal Ming standing there. The man came inside and smiled at Blaine. They started to go down.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

"I'm a terrible husband," Blaine said, not even fearing for the Asian's judgement because he deserved to be judged.

Ming just shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes. It only matters what you do about them. If you fix them, you are a better person than you were while making those mistakes."

"Please, send me back," Blaine pleaded, looking straight into the man's dark eyes. "I learned my lesson; I'll be a better husband. I will cherish him and tell him how beautiful and talented he is. I'll be the person he deserves to be with."

The man sighed. "I already told you once that I'm only here for your guidance. It's not my decision when you are ready to leave," the Asian said as the elevator kept going down and down even though it should have reached the ground floor long ago.

"Fine. Any advice to shorten this nightmare?" Blaine joked half seriously.

"Forgive yourself and find your own peace. Then and only then will you be able to be what your spouse needs. But remember, you are not making changes for Kurt; you are doing it for both of you," Ming spoke and Blaine took all his words to his heart. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed and a moment later disappeared.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

Blaine felt like crying. "So there is no way for me to come back into my life? If the next time I just happen to land on a teeny tiny stone and move it my a millimetre the future will change? It's unfair! Please, tell me how to go back to my life!"

"I thought you hated your life?" Ming asked in a weird tone.

"I– I thought I did whenever I was angry, I guess," Blaine spoke. "But now I see how wrong I was. My life compared to all this madness is perfect. I had a loving husband, a great home… I could use better parents and a more interesting job but overall I was satisfied. I want it back."


	9. Is against all odds

**I'm getting ready for a whole day trip tomorrow as I'm going back to England because my holiday is going to the end :/ It's going to be a pain!**

**This chapter is huge compared to other chapters of this story. After this the updates will go back to ~2,5k length. Not much of the story left!**

* * *

**Warnings: none**

* * *

At first travelling to the past was unbelievable to Blaine and he was convinced that it was caused by drugs. Later he was shocked to find out that it was really happening and the thought of going back in time was simply scary. Now it was exciting as he got to experience something he would have never been able otherwise. However, he also knew how his actions could influence the future of not only his husband but also the whole world. He might have dealt with responsibility his whole life but this was a brand new level of you-have-no-right-to-fuck-up for Blaine.

Despite the negative side of the travelling the lawyer found himself eager to open his eyes once the magic wind was gone.

The man took a look around, careful not to move from his spot, and took in his surroundings. It was one of those dense forests where it was nearly impossible to walk without getting your face scratched or stumble every five steps. The trees were tall and Blaine had never seen such thick trunks. The ground was all covered by moss, leafs, and dirt. He could also see the tree roots coming from the ground.

Trying his best to suppress the memories from the last time he was in a forest, no matter how different it was from the place he was at right now, Blaine shifted on his feet. He repositioned them as for some reasoned he landed in an awkward position and uneven ground began to feel uncomfortable.

As he moved his feet, the lawyer tried to be as silent as possible. If someone heard him he would be in a lot of trouble again, going through the different reality once again and he really didn't want to. There could also be some wild animals and he didn't want to deal with being chased or hurt by one. Not to mention Ming's words about even the smallest worms having a significant importance to the world.

Five minutes passed just like that; Blaine standing there impatiently as nothing happened, one bird making a choking sound being the highlight of what seemed to be the most boring minutes in the man's life. Apparently, being in the past didn't guarantee that anything interesting would happen. Not that Blaine complained. In fact, he hoped it would stay like this until he would be forced to leave. So far it was going well.

Suddenly the sound of a tree falling came from somewhere behind Blaine and the man turned his head and shoulders towards the direction of the noise. However, his curiosity wasn't satisfied as instead of the forest he saw several yellow cabs driving passed him.

A sigh of relief escaped Blaine's lips when he saw where he was. Having noticed a few familiar buildings the man knew that he was obviously back to New York once again. Thankfully all the shops looked like they were designed for humans and the lack of gigantic aliens pooping on the streets like some enormous pigeons gave him hope that this was his real life.

After locating where exactly he was, Blaine began walking towards where he knew he would find the subway. According to the digital clock he saw on one of the buildings, it was Friday, almost three in the afternoon. At this time Blaine would have been at work, in fact, he _had been_ there at that exact time. If nothing changed and this was his reality, Kurt would be home the whole day and it would give Blaine a chance to surprise him and make amends. Maybe they could even go to a restaurant for a dinner date.

Blaine reached the crosswalk and when the light turned green, he crossed the street. While crossing the people's faces caught his eyes.

The lawyer was used to seeing people smile but usually it was either his friends or some shop assistants but never random people in the street, especially not the ones walking alone. Now it was like everyone suddenly was happy and their wide grins never faltered. It was weird but Blaine shrugged it off because he had more important things to think about like how to get Kurt listen to him long enough to hear his sincere apologies and promises to do better in the future.

He didn't pay attention at people until a crashing sound pulled him out of his thoughts. With curiosity Blaine watched as two men with big smiles got out of their crashed cars and talked. From their body language the lawyer could conclude it was a peaceful, light conversation, which was an unheard thing in New York after a car accident.

Blaine was about to walk away when the police car came and two officers, with smiles as big as everyone's, joined the men. One of them looked straight at him and it sent the shivers down the lawyer's spine. All those facial expressions looked like of crazy men who were ready to kill their prey.

Shaking his head slightly Blaine walked away but he didn't get far before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Reacting to the touch the man stopped and turned around to see the same officer with his partner there. They were probably going to ask him if he was a witness.

"Sir, we need you to go with us," one of them said.

"How can I help you?" Blaine frowned.

If it was for his statement, the policemen should have asked him if he saw the car crash to start with.

"Sir, please, go willingly with us; we really don't want to harm you," the other man spoke with the biggest smile.

Blaine's eyes widened before the realization hit him – this wasn't his world. It looked very similar but there was something wrong with people no matter how happy they seemed. He just couldn't understand what he did wrong as he was sure he didn't change anything in the forest.

Knowing that it would be for the best to obey, the lawyer nodded and went with the officers, one on each side. Neither spoke before they reached the police car.

"Get in the back," one of the policemen said, "it won't take longer than five minutes."

Blaine nodded and opened the door with slightly shaking hands. He realised that he was scared. Simple plain fear took over his body as he didn't know what was waiting for him. People around him were making him feel uncomfortable and he hoped everything would be alright as he got into the car and one of the men closed it.

The lawyer wasn't afraid of dying in one of these realities as he had already experienced it and Ming took care of him. Nonetheless, he could feel the pain and it wouldn't be pleasurable. Shaking his head Blaine tried to get rid of his negative thoughts. He wasn't rushing to turn grey after all. For all he knew he might be able to go in five minutes and nothing would happen.

The officers got in the front of the car and sat there silently, the creepy smiles never leaving their faces and Blaine couldn't stop anticipating for the worst.

Just like promised, less than five minutes later the men told Blaine to get out and the confused lawyer did what he had been asked to.

"Come with us," the taller man said and Blaine followed him to a van that had pulled over not long ago.

A man got out of the driver's seat and came to the back. He unlocked the car and opened the door.

"Get in," the policeman instructed and Blaine panicked.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted feeling defensive.

The man didn't give any explanation. Instead, he pushed Blaine towards the back of the van and placed his right hand on a gun. "Please, go peacefully."

At the sight of the man's hand touching the gun Blaine gulped and climbed into the van. He could hardly see anything when the door closed shut and he was left in the dark.

"Fun, another Defect," someone said and the male voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"What?" Blaine asked and fell on the ground as the van began to move.

"Careful or you will hurt yourself," the guy said with boredom.

"Where were you a minute ago?" Blaine asked irritated.

The man snorted. "Right here."

"Smartass," the lawyer muttered under his breath and started to feel the ground with his hands. "Is there something to sit on?"

"No," the man said and yawned.

"Great," Blaine breathed and sat down with his back resting on the car wall. "Where are we going?"

"Menkins' Defect Reform Centre," the man said and added an explanation, "you know, the place where they 'cure' those, who feel."

Blaine's eyes widened as he realised why he was taken. Everyone he had seen so far had smiles on their faces and he didn't. He wasn't all smiley and it must have been what the police didn't like about him. It kind of made sense.

"Why is it wrong that I feel?" he asked confused.

"Are you serious? It has always been like this."

"Um you see… I had an accident and, um, lost my memory," Blaine explained, hoping that the man would believe in him and explain what was going on without unnecessary interrogation.

"Sucks to be you," the man said with another yawn. "For as long as anyone can remember there has only been one emotion that people could feel which is happiness. However, sometimes people get some other feeling that is unnatural and the doctors need to help us to get rid of it. Hence, the reform centres."

"I didn't want to go there! Isn't it like a rehab where you can choose whether to go to or not?"

"What's a rehab?" the man asked confused.

"A place where people addicted to alcohol, drugs or some other stuff go to get help."

The man laughed. "You probably hit your head pretty bad 'cause you are using some weird words I had never heard of," he said.

Blaine was silent for a moment but decided to ignore the man's words. "So, why did they take me here by force?"

"Because it's illegal, du-uh."

"It's illegal to _feel_?"

"Yup. How does it feel to be a criminal, Defect?"

Blaine didn't respond. He thought of Kurt and wondered where he was. He was certain of one thing only – no matter who or where Kurt was, he would find his husband. So far it didn't take long for the lawyer to find his spouse and this time shouldn't be any different.

"What do _you _feel?" the lawyer finally asked.

"The doctors call it 'not caring,' I call it 'not giving a fuck.' This happens to me once or twice a year and it's the best feeling ever so I try to hide for as long as possible," the man explained. "I once managed to get away with it for almost two months."

Blaine looked confused at the side from which the man was talking. "Don't you like feeling happy? I thought that's what people want to feel."

"Having one emotion is like eating the same fucking cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner for your whole life. It sucks and after some time you wish you would feel something more, something deeper. I actually envy the defects that can feel miserable."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "I once read that sadness is the key to true happiness because only when you know the pain, you can finally appreciate the things that make you happy. Just like you only begin to appreciate a person once you lose them."

"I hear a story behind this."

"I thought you didn't give a fuck?" Blaine joked.

"I don't but the trip is going to take another couple of minutes and I don't like silence."

The short man sighed. "A piece of advice – never take anyone as granted because one day they may be gone and then you will be lost."

"Is this what you are feeling? Lost?" the man enquired, though there was no curiosity in his voice.

There was a silence and then Blaine spoke. "Yes. He was my anchor, my life, my everything… Without him I'm not the same and I don't know what to do, where to go. It's like my life lost its meaning without him by my side."

"Dude, it's not a 'lost' feeling, it's a motherfucking 'love' for fuck's sake!" the man gasped. "I'm so damn jealous. It's even better than being sad."

"I guess it is but love brings heartbreak so it's not all sunshine and rainbows," Blaine shrugged and the car came to a stop.

"How many feelings exactly to do you have?" the man asked.

"Too many," the lawyer answered and the door opened.

The driver told them to get out and so they did, Blaine being the first. The other man followed and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. The lawyer recognized Puck.

"Welcome to Menkins' Defect Reform Centre; a place where some jerks will make you happy again," he said and watched two white coats wearing men come to the van.

"Noah Puckerman," one said with a wide smile, "last time you left I hoped to never see you again."

"I wanted to see how you were doing Dr Tanaka," Noah said with a grin as wide as everyone else's.

"I'm good," the doctor said happily of course. "I will see how you are doing and then we will make you better. I promise. Now, shall we go?"

"Sure," the man said and looked at Blaine. "I'll see you at lunch, dude."

The lawyer nodded and soon he was left with the other doctor, who came with Dr Tanaka. As the van left, the doctor spoke to him.

"Hi, I'm Prof Cooter Menkins, the owner of this place," he said and extended his hand for Blaine to take.

The lawyer shook his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"It's a pleasure, Mr Anderson. I hope you know why you are here?"

"Yes, because I'm a Defect and feel?" he decided to use the knowledge he had gotten from Noah in the van.

The professor nodded and gestured to follow him. "As it's your first time here as far as I know, I will take a look at you and then appoint a good doctor, who will take care of you. Dr Tanaka that you saw earlier is one of seven professionals, who work here."

They walked into a big building that reminded Blaine of a hospital. "How long will my treatment take?" he asked pretending to be a curious patient, who wanted to know about his future even though Blaine knew he would only stay until he found Ming.

"It depends," Prof Menkins said as they walked into the elevator. "For some people it takes a week, for others it takes months. It depends on the severity of your case."

Blaine made an understanding sound and they both stayed silent until they reached the door with the man's name on it and they went in. When the door behind him closed, Blaine took a look around the office and noticed that they weren't alone. A beautiful girl sat there looking at him.

"Harmony, this is our newest patient Mr Blaine Anderson," professor introduced them, "Mr Anderson, this is my assistant Harmony."

"Pleasure," Blaine greeted her politely.

The girl nodded her acknowledgement and went back to the papers she had been going through when the men came in.

"Now, Mr Anderson, I need to listen to your heart," the man said holding a stethoscope in his hand. "It will tell me what you are feeling. Then I will appoint you a doctor and tomorrow you will meet him to talk about the treatment. Is that okay with you?"

Blaine nodded and the professor came closer to him.

"Unbutton your shirt, please," he asked and Blaine followed the order. "Great, Harmony, fill in his card."

The girl took an empty patient card which now had Blaine's name on it and prepared to write down the professor's diagnosis.

"Curiosity, uncertainty, fear, love, remorse, hope, hurt…" the professor named the emotions. "The list goes on and on… To be honest, I had never seen such severe case, Mr Anderson. I'm afraid I will have to treat you myself if we want you to ever be as good as new."

Blaine frowned. "Is it that weird to have a few emotions?"

The doctor backed away and put the stethoscope on the table. "Two or three additional emotions aren't too rare but the list like yours? I doubt there has ever been a Defect like you. It is going to be a challenge but I promise I'll do my best to cure you," he assured Blaine with a big smile.

"Thank you," the lawyer uttered.

"Which room do you want to place him in?" Harmony asked cheerfully.

The professor thought for a second. "I'd like him to live in two oh six with my other patient. I think it would be more convenient to have my two patients in one room."

The girl nodded and wrote the number in Blaine's file. After that she pressed a button on a phone but nothing happened.

"You will be taken to your room now. Your new roommate isn't very talkative but don't feel bad about it, he's been like that for months now. He's harmless, just not very communicative," Prof Menkins explained and someone knocked on the door. "Come in! Ah, Mr Hudson, could you take Mr Anderson to two oh six? He is going to reside there while he is with us."

The man, who Blaine knew as his Kurt's stepbrother, nodded and waited until the professor let Blaine go.

"Great. Mr Hudson will explain you what you need to know about this place," the man said and sat down. "You may go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good day," Blaine nodded towards the professor and then his assistant.

Both men exited and began to walk down the corridor. There was nobody there and Blaine wondered why there weren't any patients or nurses walking around.

"It's the treatment time so everyone is busy right now," Finn explained having noticed Blaine's reaction. "Breakfast is at eight, lunch is at one and dinner is at seven. In-between these you will have whatever treatment your doctor suggests. Every morning you will find your daily schedule by the door with room numbers written down as well so you know where to go. If you have any questions you can always ask any staff member. Is it clear?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, not really caring about the information as he wouldn't be getting any treatment in that place.

They reached the room with a number two oh six on it and Finn opened the door for him. "Your roommate is in the electroconvulsive therapy right now but he should be here soon," the male nurse explained and Blaine almost choked.

"He's getting electroshocked?!" he asked with wide eyes.

"He has a rare case and nothing helps him so Prof Menkins had to take drastic measures," the man shrugged. "Now, this bed is yours. The bedding is clean and fresh. Basically, the left side of the room is all yours. Honestly, I don't think that Kurt would care if you touched his stuff anyway. He hardly understands anything around him."

"_Kurt?_" Blaine whispered.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, that's your roommate's name. Anyway, I have to go. Don't forget, dinner at seven."

With that Blaine was left alone. The room was far from homey. The walls, the bedding and furniture were white and it hurt eyes after staring for too long. The room had two beds by the walls, two chairs and two closets. One small window was the only source of natural light. As there were no other doors, Blaine assumed that they would have to share a bathroom with other patients.

The man flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of Kurt. According to Finn his husband was being tortured at that very moment and it hurt to think of the man he loved with wires connected to his body and shaking in pain. He also remembered Menkins' words about his roommate being in this bad condition for months. Not to mention Finn's words about Kurt not understanding what was going on around him. With fear Blaine waited for his spouse to come.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when the door opened and a nurse came in with Kurt following her. The man was pale, dark circles around his empty eyes. His hair was messy and thin. His body bony and weak. A silent whisper filled the room.

Blaine stood up quickly to help but the nurse was first to guide him to sit on the bed. Without waiting Kurt drew his legs to his chest and hugged them.

The nurse left without a word and when the door closed Blaine timidly got closer to his husband.

"Kurt? Sweetie?" he tried to get any reaction.

Nothing happened, except the words Kurt kept repeating like his mantra grew slightly louder. "Grįžk, man reikia tavęs [_Come back, I need you_]… Grįžk, man reikia tavęs..."

"I don't understand you, baby," Blaine bit his bottom lip and touched Kurt's hand but it tightened its grip on his leg and the lawyer decided that it was a bad idea to touch him. "I'll make it go away, I promise. I will find Ming and it will be over in no time."

With a last glance at his rocking husband Blaine left the room and found himself in the corridor that was now slightly different as there were patients and nurses everywhere. As he didn't have much time the lawyer began walking quickly and looking around for the familiar face.

It wasn't until he got on the staircase in order to check out another floor when he met the Asian man who was walking upstairs.

"Oh, hello, Blaine, it's good to see you," the man gave him a wide smile.

"Please, stop smiling," the man growled and leaned against the wall. "It's so creepy and it hurts my eyes already."

Ming's smile fell a little. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you," Blaine said and lowered himself on the ground, sitting on one step.

The older man sat down in front of him. "What's on your mind, young man?"

"What does Kurt feel?" he asked.

"Desperation," Ming said. "He has a rare case because there is no happiness left in him. Only desperation…"

"Why did this happen? I didn't do anything! I just stood there and nothing happened! How the hell did the world change so much?" Blaine questioned and rubbed his eyes to sooth the tension.

"When I sent you there, you landed on some rare flowers that were the only food to several species that lived in those days. They got extinct sooner than it would have happened normally. It's all just one big chain reaction. I told you once – everything and everyone has a significant role in this world."

Blaine felt like crying. "So there is no way for me to come back into my life? If the next time I just happen to land on a teeny tiny stone and move it my a millimetre the future will change? It's unfair! Please, tell me how to go back to my life!"

"I thought you hated your life?" Ming asked in a weird tone.

"I– I thought I did whenever I was angry, I guess," Blaine spoke. "But now I see how wrong I was. My life compared to all this madness is perfect. I had a loving husband, a great home… I could use better parents and a more interesting job but overall I was satisfied. I want it back."

Ming nodded slowly and moved his feet so that a female nurse could go past them. "What would you do if you ever went back?"

"I would change my behaviour towards Kurt," the man said without hesitation. "I think I would quit my job and look for something I would enjoy more. Maybe if I felt happier at work, I wouldn't take my frustration out at my husband. I don't know… I would make sure to spend more time with my friends because I kind of neglected that part of my life. Then maybe some time later I would discuss a possibility of having a baby with Kurt. I know that he always wanted a family but I was busy with work and didn't want to be just like my father who was hardly at home while I was growing up. But if I changed my job, I could be home every evening for dinner and I would be able to be a father to my kid that I needed for myself."

"You have put some thought into it, I see," Ming smiled encouragingly at him.

Blaine gave him a sad smile and stood up. "I did because I still have hope. Okay, send me wherever. I don't care how long it will take but I'll go back to my Kurt. I know I will."

Ming stood up as well but put his both hands in his pockets. "It's not the time yet. You will have to spend more time in here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I'm only here for your–"

"Guidance, I know," Blaine interrupted. "I wish you helped me more than you do now. Could you give me a hint maybe? What should I do to go back home?"

Ming nodded a greeting to a passing nurse and gave his full attention to Blaine again. "Unconditional love," he said and walked away.

"Love? I already love my husband!" the lawyer shouted but Ming didn't respond.

Blaine ran his hand through his gelled hair and walked downstairs because he didn't feel like going back to his room and hurting Kurt. After half an hour of exploring Blaine saw a familiar man.

"Hey, Puck," he greeted the man.

"What's up, shortie?" the man with a mohawk said. "I don't remember telling you my nickname."

Blaine shrugged. "I guessed it? I have a sixth sense."

"Of course you do," he laughed. "Dinner in five, we better go. I hope they still serve burritos for dinner."

As they walked Blaine got curious about the former glee club member. "When was the last time you came here?"

"Two hundred forty one day ago," the man answered without stopping to think. "It's interesting to be here again. I get to see my old friends and meet new people."

"Do many people come here frequently?" Blaine asked as they reached the cafeteria. There was a short queue forming already.

"Depends on a person. And some of them stay here for a long time. For example, this one guy Kurt has been here for as long as I remember. All he does is sitting in his room and repeating the same thing again and again. Nobody knows what that means," Puck shrugged and they grabbed trays.

"He is my roommate actually," Blaine said and grabbed the first plate without even looking what was on it.

Puck whistled. "Sucks to be you. I heard he hardly ever stops speaking so you won't get much rest. Unless you are a heavy sleeper. For your own sake, I hope you are."

Blaine didn't say anything and they went to sit at a table in the corner. The lawyer placed his tray with food on it and chose the chair from which he would be able to watch people.

A woman caught his attention and soon Blaine recognized Kurt's stepmother Carole. She was sitting by a table alone and crying her heart out. Blaine felt his heart squeeze and he was about to stand up and calm her down when suddenly she lowered her hands and her face was lit up by a wide smile.

"What the fuck?" Blaine whispered.

"Um?" Puck made a sound with his full mouth and followed the direction at which Blaine was looking. He swallowed quickly. "It's a Defect, who has what doctors call 'misery.' Basically she is happy half of the time and sad the other half."

"Are all Defects like that?" Blaine asked and took a sip of his tomato juice.

"Mood swings? Yeah, it's normal except her moods change much faster than most Defects'," Puck explained.

As if on cue, Carole began sobbing again. Blaine couldn't look at her and focused on his food that was no longer tempting.

"Why the long face?" Puck asked.

Blaine contemplated his next words a little. "Remember me telling you about the person I lost?" he waited for the man to nod. "I found him here."

"That's awesome!" Puck shouted happily. "Why aren't you happy about it?"

"It's Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

Puck's smile fell and boredom took over his face. "Wow, it sucks. But at least you found him."

The lawyer began to play with his food. "Yeah, but it's hard to see him like that."

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Does he love you?"

"I… I hope so," Blaine shrugged. He had no idea if Kurt even knew him in this reality. "Not that it matters."

Puck took another mouthful of his salad and spoke with full mouth. "It matters. If he loves you, maybe he is a Defect because of you and then you can both fix each other."

Blaine almost snorted as he knew it was his entire fault; he was responsible for all these people suffering. "That professor couldn't cure him, why do you think I could?"

"Maybe you won't but, dude, it could cure _you_. You said yourself that you felt lost. Well, find yourself again. Talk to your lover boy and maybe you will feel better, find some reconciliation."

"When did you become so smart?" Blaine joked and pushed his tray away.

"Hey, I've always been smart," Puck laughed.

Blaine stood up. "Thanks for the advice. I owe you one."

"You can give me your pudding during the breakfast tomorrow morning," his old friend said and Blaine left with a short laugh.

Somehow the man managed to go back to his room without getting lost. The corridors were once again empty and he assumed that everyone was having dinner as the cafeteria got crowded by the time he left. He opened the door and saw a young nurse feeding Kurt some yogurt. The man sat on his bed and watched as his husband managed to swallow a few more teaspoons. The nurse sighed and left the room when he no longer took any food in his mouth.

"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs… Grįžk, man reikia tavęs..." the tirade never stopped.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine began looking at his husband from the other side of the room. "Um, so how was your day? Gosh, this is weird…"

"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"

"You know, I always asked you this question since the very beginning of our friendship. You always laughed at me, called me dapper because you thought it was just me being polite. Well, it wasn't just that.

"I loved listening to you. First, you were reluctant to open up because you didn't know me but after you transferred to Dalton it changed. I would ask about your day and you would go on and on about annoying teachers and homework and Wes' addiction to his gavel. Later you would rant about McKinley and poor decisions its students made regarding clothes. Being extra harsh to Rachel, may I add. In New York it was all about your exciting classes and over-competitive classmates even though you were the most competitive of them all. After some time the internship stories were added into the list, job following shortly and I got to listen about your crazy designs. After that... I don't know, I kind of stopped asking. Not that I didn't care, it's just that I was too tired to listen to your long rant after an exhausting day at work. I was actually too tired to listen to my own husband..."

"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"

Blaine sighed as his eyes watered. "This kind of feels like our reality as well. I mean, it's like you are talking to me in some foreign language and I fail to understand you. Except here I have no choice and couldn't understand you no matter how hard I listened. And back home I just don't try. I hear your words but don't look for meaning behind them. I neglected you, us, our love..."

"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"

"You know, I wonder what you would tell me now if I asked you how your day was. You would probably give me the proper 'fine, how was yours?' and I would say mine was fine too. And then we would go do whatever it is that's apparently more interesting than spending time with your better half."

"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"

"Because you _are_ my better half, Kurt. You are the love of my life and I will fight for you. I don't care how long it takes, weeks, months or years; I will come back to you. We will be together again and I will show you just how much you mean to me. I will make you happy, I swear. And I will make sure that you feel loved every single day. I will do whatever it takes to see your eyes light up with joy."

"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"

The door opened and Blaine looked up to see Ming in the doorway.

"It's time," he said and gave Kurt a sympathetic look.

Blaine nodded and bent over his husband's bed. "I meant what I said, baby," he whispered. "I love you."

He gently kissed the man's forehead and backed away with a single tear slowly running down his cheek.

"Let's go," he said facing the Asian man and closed his eyes before a touch of a hand sent him away from his hurting husband.

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"Tommy!" Blaine heard the most beautiful voice call the name and looked up to see Kurt.

Only then he realised who the boy reminded him of. The little kid looked exactly like Kurt did in the old photos that Burt showed him while Kurt sat in the living room embarrassed. This could only mean one thing…

"Papa!" the boy shouted and ran to his father. "Mister's pants are ruined; I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt shushed his son and gathered him in his arms. He then noticed Blaine. "I'm so, so sor– Blaine?!"


	10. It's a chance I've got to take

**The story is going to an end. Only one chapter after this one!**

* * *

**Warnings: none**

* * *

When Blaine opened his eyes once the wind stopped blowing, he felt like he was back to the beginning of his adventure. Once again he found himself in the halls of Dalton with a few familiar faces passing by and greeting him. He had been seen already so there was no point in hiding. Besides, last time he couldn't get to Kurt in time and the future changed so he only assumed that in this kind of past he needed to repeat his steps in order to keep the future the way it should be.

The only problem was that Blaine had no idea what day or even year it was so he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Fortunately, Wes saved him without even knowing it.

"When I told Thad that 'Candles' is a perfect song he agreed but for some reason he changed his mind," the council member whined to David as the two boys walked down the corridor, never noticing Blaine. "We have to talk to him because Blaine and Kurt are already working on it."

The lawyer remembered that day. As if he could ever forget the first time he gathered his courage and kissed his future husband.

Now that he knew where to find Kurt, he needed to remember the exact words he told him. He had never felt that pressured before but this was his best shot at getting his life back so he practised the words all the way to the room where he knew the love of his life would be working on a little casket.

He was right. Kurt was sitting by one of the round tables, a big decorating kit opened on it. He looked so focused as he glued something on the box that Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"What's that?" he remembered himself saying and repeated the words.

Kurt looked up at him with sadness on his face. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," he said with a deep sigh.

"Well, finish up! I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice," Blaine offered.

"Do tell," Kurt's face brightened a bit.

Blaine thought for a second with a frown. He knew it was 'Candles' because Wes had just said that but he wasn't sure what band played it all those years ago.

"'Candles', by… Hey Monday," he finally managed with a slight stutter but still looked pleased at himself as he got it right after a short freak out.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top forty."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more… meaningful," Blaine said and sat down next to Kurt.

"Meaningful?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

That's when Blaine knew he messed up. He never said meaningful, it should have been emotional.

"Yeah, and emotional as well," he tried to save the situation.

Kurt was silent for a few long moments before he spoke again. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine felt the way he did years ago in this very place at the same moment when he was about to reveal his feelings. It was fear. When he was a teenager he was afraid of Kurt being tired of waiting for him or having no feelings for him anymore and turning him down. Now as an adult he was scared that if he fucked up he wouldn't get his Kurt back. He also feared that he may not be able to re-enact one of the most important moments in his life.

The curly haired man composed himself and began to speak. "Kurt, there is a moment…" he stopped because he wasn't sure of his next words, "when you say 'Oh…' fuck!"

He messed up again. He didn't say the full phrase, panicked and got himself into a bigger trouble.

"You say 'fuck'?" Kurt asked confused.

"No, yes… I mean, you say 'fuck, I was looking for you'," Blaine tried to save himself but only messed up more.

The teen looked at him with worry. "You found me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the lawyer said and sighed. "Listen, Kurt, I watched you perform 'Blackbird' and it was stunning so I had to spend more time with you."

The man cursed inwardly at the stupid words that left his mouth. He had no idea where the Blaine he knew was because he was always known to make perfect speeches especially when it came to wooing Kurt. At the moment he wasn't doing it right.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to have my talent appreciated but I don't think it's fair not to have auditions," Kurt shook his head a little. "The other boys may say it's okay but I'm sure they think it's some sort of special treatment and I don't want that."

Blaine looked at him confused. After the voting where everyone agreed that Kurt would be a perfect duet partner for Blaine, the taller teen never expressed his doubts about other singers of the group. He had no idea Kurt had been feeling this way.

"Can we, please, have auditions for the part?" Kurt asked with a plea in his eyes.

"But, Kurt–" Blaine began to argue but at that moment David came into the room

"Hey, guys," he spoke and the lawyer turned to see his old friend but only caught a glimpse of him as he was suddenly overcome by a familiar but still weird sensation.

Blaine hated himself for doing it. By now he already realised that whenever he quickly turned around he was sent to the future… or the present, whatever. Still, he couldn't help it as he acted on an instinct.

Luckily he was sent to the world where the weather was nice. The sun was shining bright in the sky and there were no clouds to hide it. He could hear kids' voices in the distance, obviously enjoying a beautiful day and playing with friends.

Blaine looked around in a hope to see Kurt somewhere close as he didn't want to spend ages in this world as he knew that there would be something wrong with it. The sooner he met Kurt and then Ming, the sooner he could go on with his mission to go back to his reality.

As he walked down the path, he didn't notice a small boy running towards him with ice-cream. The kid was looking behind and didn't see Blaine. Of course it ended with him running into the man and the ice-cream landing on Blaine's pants.

The boy fell on his butt and looked up with scared eyes. "Sorry, mister," he whispered on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay," he said helping the boy back on his feet.

When the boy stood up Blaine took a better look at him. He couldn't be more than five year old unless he was smaller for his age. He had pale skin and brown hair. Big blue eyes bored into Blaine's and he looked very familiar.

"Tommy!" Blaine heard the most beautiful voice call the name and looked up to see Kurt.

Only then he realised who the boy reminded him of. The little kid looked exactly like Kurt did in the old photos that Burt showed him while Kurt sat in the living room embarrassed. This could only mean one thing…

"Papa!" the boy shouted and ran to his father. "Mister's pants are ruined; I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt shushed his son and gathered him in his arms. He then noticed Blaine. "I'm so, so sor– Blaine?!"

The lawyer smiled at the man. "Hey, Kurt," he said glad that at least Kurt recognized him.

The man came closer with his son. "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you for ages. In fact, we haven't talked since our graduation… How have you been?"

Blaine shrugged. "Life has been good. I work in my dad's company actually so it's okay. What about you? I see, you have a family."

Kurt smiled brightly at that. "That I do! I have this little monster, who makes sure I'm never bored, and an older daughter. My husband is with her right now," he said and gestured towards the direction of the ice-cream truck.

Blaine tried to smile as he saw Kurt have what he always wanted. "So, are you a stay-at-home dad?"

"Not really. I mean, I stay at home but I also work from there," he said when Tommy sleepily placed his head on his shoulder. "I'm a designer but it's probably no surprise given my passion for fashion."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, you have always been fabulous."

"–and then Josh pushed Carl and he said that it's okay because he is a nerd," a girl's voice grew louder as she came closer. "So I pushed Josh because it's not okay to hurt anyone because they are different."

"Emily, sweetie, we don't fight violence with violence," a man she was with explained. "You need to talk to him and explain that what he is doing is wrong. If that doesn't work, tell the teacher. Actually, tell the teacher right away."

Kurt watched the pair with adoration in his face. "Blaine, meet my daughter Emily and my husband Adam. Guys, this is an old friend from school, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you," Adam said with a heavy accent and extended his right hand for Blaine to shake it.

Blaine did that with a forced smile. "Pleasure," he managed. "So how long have you two been together?"

"A few short wonderful years," Adam said holding the girl's hand as she offered her ice-cream to her brother who no longer had the dessert.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot how we met!" Kurt exclaimed. "I will get your pants cleaned; just give me your contacts and we will get it sorted."

Blaine shook his head. "It's okay. I don't like them that much anyway so don't worry about it."

"I feel really bad about it," Kurt bit his bottom lip and eyes the stain. "I will buy you another pair."

"Kurt, please, just forget it," the lawyer said with assurance. "You will get wrinkles."

"No!" Kurt said and touched his forehead with a free hand.

They all laughed and Emily tugged Adam's sleeve. "Daddy, I'll be late for football practise."

"Oh right," the man remembered. "I totally forgot it was Friday. And Tommy needs to go to his dancing lesson as well."

Kurt looked uncertain of what to do as he didn't want to leave without repaying Blaine for the damage his kid has caused.

"Breaking the stereotypes?" Blaine joked.

"What? Oh yeah, Tommy does ballet and Emily plays football," Kurt smiled at his kids. "They are two little rebels."

"I bet Burt is insanely happy."

Kurt laughed. "You have no idea. Whenever we come to visit he and Carole are all over their grandchildren. My dad always steals Emily and they throw the ball all day in the backyard and Tommy teaches Carole how to dance. You should see them."

"I bet the sight is adorable," Blaine agreed as he saw Adam eyeing his watch impatiently but still quite subtly. "Well, I don't want you to be late and I should get going as well. It was great to see you all."

"You too," Kurt smiled at him. "We need to organize a Warblers' reunion soon."

"Definitely," Blaine agreed and shook Adam's hand as they said their goodbyes.

As the family walked away Blaine couldn't help himself. "Kurt?"

The man turned around. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" the man asked, a lump in his throat making it difficult.

"Very much so," Kurt answered with honesty in his eyes and walked away.

His husband was truly happy. Blaine knew it because what he had just seen was the image of Kurt's perfect life. Except, here it was Adam instead of Blaine. And the lawyer wanted to hate the guy but he made Kurt's dreams come true and he couldn't feel anything except respect for the man.

With a heavy sigh Blaine sat down on an empty bench and focused on the emotions on Kurt's face.

"Ready to leave?" Ming asked Blaine as once again the man approached him instead of waiting for Blaine to find him.

"No," the lawyer choked, his eyes watery. "Kurt is happy here. Actually, I don't remember ever seeing him this carefree and smiley… I can't take this away from him; he is loved and has a lovely family."

Ming sat down next to him on the bench and said nothing.

"Before you sent me here, I promised Kurt to do whatever it takes to make him happy. Well, he is here. His children are sweet and love their papa. That Adam guy seems to care a lot for him. Kurt deserves all the happiness in the world and if he gets it from someone who isn't me, then let it be. I'll walk away and let him have a great husband and a wonderful life he was always meant to have, I will live knowing that somewhere in this city my husband is truly happy," Blaine said, tears now freely running down his cheeks but he couldn't care less that they were currently in a public place.

"Are you willing to give up your love?" the man asked him and took something from his pocket. Blaine saw his wedding ring. "This used to mean something to you."

Smiling softly Blaine took his ring and played with it for a moment. "I will always love him but I never deserved his love."

"Why do you think it's the case?" the Asian man asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Kurt deserves someone who worships him. Someone who makes him forget all his worries. Someone who doesn't fuck up all the time and treat him like garbage. Someone who can make his dreams come true. I'm not that guy."

"You are," Ming said and took the ring from Blaine. With steady wrinkled hands he returned the ring to its former place. "You are."

The old man placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder just like he always did.

* * *

**Blaine's journey is over. Which one did you like best? :)**


	11. Take a look at me now

**You made it to the end! I'm really happy you stayed this long :) I hope you like the way it ends.**

* * *

**Warnings: none**

* * *

When Blaine opened his eyes it took a while for him to get used to the blinding light. His body felt heavy and his head hurt. He looked around to see that he was lying in what was probably a hospital bed and Kurt was sleeping on the chair next to him, his head by Blaine's leg.

Not sure what to expect, Blaine started petting Kurt's hair, letting himself imagine that he had his life back before it was all taken away from him again by Kurt being a robot or something like that.

His soft touches didn't go unnoticed as his Kurt had always been a light sleeper. Apparently, it wasn't different in this universe.

"Oh god, Blaine, you are awake," the man whispered as his eyes filled with tears and he took Blaine's hand.

"Don't… be a… robot…" Blaine breathed and felt the sleep taking over him.

_He was walking in the Central Park. It was a beautiful day but for some reason nobody was there. Not a single person, nor birds, nor any other living soul. He felt eyes on him and turned around to see Kurt standing right behind him._

_"You never paid," he whispered angrily. "Do you not appreciate me? Am I not enough for you?"_

_Blaine turned away from him to see another Kurt._

_"Who are you?" the vampire asked mockingly. "Who is inside that weak body of yours?"_

_Blaine heard a whimper and saw a young Kurt sitting by a tree, blood staining his clothes._

_"You promised to get help," the boy cried, "but you never came back. You left me all alone. I was scared, Blaine. So scared…"_

_Turning away the lawyer was met with understanding eyes. _

_"Sweetie, why are you still alive?" the man asked softly caressing Blaine's cheek. "I told you, dying isn't that scary."_

_Blaine backed away from the touch as if burned. _

_"You got me into trouble, Sir," he saw a crawling boy under his feet. "You told me you loved me and my Master punished me. Why did you let that happen? Didn't you love me enough?"_

_The curly haired man couldn't watch any longer and walked back without looking until his legs hit the edge of the fountain._

_"You should kiss me again," another Kurt said when his upper body got out of the water. "Did you not enjoy the kiss? I think it was a kiss… to die for."_

_Blaine took a few steps back as the merman tried to grab his wrist but fell over a tombstone. The epitaph said: 'You could have saved me.'_

_"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs [Come back, I need you]…" a small figure was rocking back and forth by the fountain._

_Before Blaine could reach him and comfort the boy with empty eyes, another Kurt appeared._

_"I'm so happy, Blaine," he said with a wide smile. "I don't know why you had to come back into my life. I don't want you to ruin it."_

_Wherever Blaine looked he could see one Kurt or another. They all wanted his attention and it made his head spin. They all circled him and began to walk closer to him, no escape for the lawyer._

_"You should have protected me…"_

_"Did you not enjoy my touch?.."_

_"Why did you leave?.."_

_"You should have stayed away from me…"_

_"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"_

_"What did you do to the real Blaine?.."_

_"It's all your fault…"_

_"Why didn't you come back?.."_

_"Why did you come back?.."_

_"You should have been there for me…"_

_"Grįžk, man reikia tavęs…"_

_"I could make you feel good just like I always did…"_

_"It's only one injection and then you are gone…"_

_"I'm happier without you…"_

_"He hurt me because of you…"_

_"It's your fault…"_

_"You did this to me…"_

_"…your fault…"_

_"…your fault…"_

_"…your fault…"_

_"…your fault…"_

_Blaine gasped as they all came closer and closer to him; angry faces chanting their accusations, which he knew were real. It was all his fault that Kurt was hurting. And not only one of these copies of Kurt, but his real husband. It was all his fault._

With a gasp Blaine opened his eyes and tried to sit up but someone's hands were holding him.

"Blaine, please, calm down, relax," a soothing voice of his spouse came and Blaine looked up to see his husband.

This wasn't one of the angry men that had just surrounded him. It was a tired man with a gentle smile and worry in his eyes.

Blaine felt disorientated and looked around. "What's going on?" he asked as he vaguely remembered having woken up in this very same hospital room before.

"You are in a hospital," Kurt explained, running his cold fingers over Blaine's warm forehead in a calming manner.

"Why?" Blaine asked confused.

"What do you remember?" the man asked.

Blaine laughed sarcastically. "Many things," he said as the memories of his adventures haunted him.

Kurt looked at him confused and worried. "Well, we got into a fight in the morning and you went to work but on your way you were hit by a car. You've been out for three days. God, you scared me so much," tears of relief escaped Kurt's eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked as he remembered being hit by a car but it was nothing major and he stood up being perfectly fine and walked to the office.

"You got a concussion but the doctor said you should be fine," Kurt said and wiped his tears. "It was so hard to believe him. I thought that I may lose you; you were just lying here unconscious and unresponsive. I just wanted you to come back to me."

Blaine's mind became more clear with every minute and he wiped new tears that ran down Kurt's cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said softly and he felt like this was the moment where his husband needed him more than ever. It was also the time to get everything off his chest. "I'm sorry for scaring you and yelling at you that morning. I'm sorry for being an asshole and forgetting your birthday. I'm sorry for getting drunk and causing you trouble. But mostly I'm sorry for pulling away from you."

"It's okay," Kurt said and smiled at him, his bright blue eyes showing nothing but love.

"It's not," Blaine shook his head and regretted it as the pain became more intense. "Just because I got into a car accident doesn't mean that you should forgive me this easily."

Kurt looked at him and bit his bottom lip. "Then what do you want from me?"

"A date," Blaine responded without any hesitation.

"Um, it's the sixteenth of May," his husband answered confused.

"No, silly, I would like to take you out on a date," the lawyer said and ran his thumb over Kurt's hand. "We haven't been on a date for a very long time. I know what it's like to lose you and I just got you back so I'm not letting you go. So, please, please, go on a date with me?"

Kurt gave him a toothy smile. "Yes, of course I will," he said and timidly leaned down to give Blaine a chaste kiss. "Okay?" he asked before touching the man's lips.

"No need to ask," Blaine answered and closed the small gap between them.

"I missed you," Kurt said when they broke the kiss.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not going anywhere. _This_ me is here to stay and you won't be able to get rid of him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I love you, Kurt. You are it for me and I will spend every moment of my life to show you that. I will fight to get you back."

"You have me," the designer whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't deserve you but I will work hard to become the man who you can proudly call your husband."

"I was always proud to be with you," Kurt assured him.

"No matter how much I screwed up?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, baby," the coiffed man said. "We've been through a lot already and we will get through this as well, together. You and me."

Blaine nodded and felt the sleep coming to him again but before going back to his nightmares he needed to say something more.

"I think you and me is not enough to solve our problems," he said and Kurt's smile fell. "What would you say about couple counselling?"

The man sighed in relief. "Yeah, of course. It's a good idea," he said and saw Blaine yawning. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And so he felt asleep.

_He was back in the Central Park but there were many people now. Couples were having picnics, children were playing with their pet dogs and one old man was sitting on a bench, watching everyone with a smile and feeding crumbs to pigeons. _

_"Hey," Blaine greeted him when he walked over and sat down next to him._

_"Hello to you too, young man," the Asian said but never looked at him, busy with throwing bread on the ground. "How is your husband?"_

_The lawyer smiled and relaxed, watching the birds fight over the small pieces. "He's alright. Sick worried and tired but he smiles at me and I think he gave me a second chance. Or the third, or the forth, I lost the count."_

_Ming nodded thoughtfully. "So why am I here?" he asked._

_"Where?" Blaine looked around. "In the park?"_

_"In your dream."_

_"I guess I wanted to thank you," Blaine said with a small smile. "During this whole nightma–"_

_"Adventure," Ming corrected him._

_"Yes, adventure," the short man let a small laugh out. "During it I not only learned my mistakes but also found myself. At some point in my life I had lost myself and thanks to you I found out who I_ _really was. You gave me courage to change my life and I'm really thankful for that. I feel like this is the last time I ever see you so I wanted to tell you how thankful I am."_

_"Even though you accused me for drugging you?" the old man joked._

_"You must admit this whole thing was surreal!" Blaine defended himself with a smile._

_"It was," Ming laughed and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Be a better man."_

_"I will," the lawyer said and it was his cue to leave. "Wait a second."_

_The Asian looked at him questioningly._

_"Did this all really happen?"_

_"I told you once," the man spoke. "While you are here, it's happening. When you leave? Who knows…"_

He woke up with a startle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he heard his husband's voice and saw Kurt standing by the door with a cup of coffee. "I must have closed the door too loudly."

"It's okay," Blaine said and tried to sit up in his bed. "How long did I sleep?"

"Not long. I'm sorry I left, I just really needed some coffee," Kurt said and he did look tired.

Blaine gestured him to come closer. "It's okay. You were here when I woke up just like you promised."

Kurt didn't say anything, just came closer and put the cup of hot liquid on the stand by the bed. "The doctor came in while you were sleeping to check on you. He said you should be ready to leave in a few days."

"Good," Blaine said and moved to the right side of the bed. "Come here, lie with me."

Kurt didn't look sure about it. "I'm going to hurt you," he argued.

"Nonsense, come here."

"Okay," the designer said and carefully got next to his husband. He placed his hand on Blaine's heart.

"So, how was your day?" Blaine asked after a few moments of silence.

"It was fine," was all Kurt offered.

"No, I mean it," the lawyer said and placed his hand over Kurt's. "I want to know."

Kurt inhaled deeply as a hope was visible in his eyes. "Well, I slept in here and at six in the morning this thickhead decided it would be a good idea to call me and ask if it was okay to change the shade of one of my designs. Seriously, how stupid could he be? First, he wanted to change my perfect choice of the colour and he dared to do it at six in the morning when my husband was in a hospital! I had to go very far away from your room so that I wouldn't wake you. Though maybe I should have stayed and then you would have woken up earlier.

"And later I got another call because a model wearing my designed skirt tore it and they had to bring it here so that I could fix it. On my days off they brought me work where my husband was lying unconscious. People are just so stupid. Not to mention that…"

Blaine listened to every word his husband said. Sometimes he nodded or made a comment about something. When a nurse came in with Blaine's medicine, she saw two men sleeping peacefully, holding each other in fear that if they let go, they would be torn apart.

* * *

A few following days were like from someone else's life. Blaine spent his days in the hospital, feeling much better as his husband made sure to make him as comfortable as possible. They talked a lot and even though those conversations didn't solve anything, at least they both knew that their relationship had a hope and they were willing to work to solve their issues. It was the new beginning for them.

The first day when he just woke up Blaine remembered painful adventures that he had had and the magical time travelling. The next day he was convinced that he just had a very vivid dream. On the day when he was discharged from the hospital he could hardly remember anything from the dream that made him turn his life with Kurt upside down. A few years later he had no memory of the dream.

Seven years passed after the accident and Blaine found himself walking with Kurt and their son in the Central Park. It was the boy's fifth birthday and their family decided to have a picnic to use such a nice day. Both parents were silent as their kid told them a story about his Power Rangers' wedding.

Blaine was so into the story that he didn't notice a man and bumped into him.

"Sorry," he apologised and continued listening to his son's rambles as if it was the most fascinating story.

"It's quite alright, quite alright, young man," the person spoke with a soft smile and followed the men with his bright eyes. He only looked away when a frantically looking man ran up to him.

When moments later Blaine looked back, he couldn't see either of them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot :)**


End file.
